Impulse
by Stardust95
Summary: A 13 year old girl called Xenia is an old friend of Shun's and they just so happen to reunite at the bakugan valley as she gets caught up in the adventures both mental and physical.Review please,good or bad.ShunxOC
1. The Valley

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

* * *

Impulse

Chapter One:The Valley

_I was thinking about us you know seeing that we're former friends_

_Yeah,we've known each other for a while  
_

_Its just I want more than that...I wanna be more than friends  
_

_Really,I had a feeling  
_

_So you know that I--  
_

I woke up before I could find out how my dream ends but all I knew is that it was definately a guy from my past I was talking to in my dream but I couldn't tell who yet all I heard was his voice.I looked around my room all I saw was a typical teenage girl's room but the only thing that made it different was my Haos bakugan,Zelda.

"Good morning,Xenia."Zelda said.

"Hey,,that was some dream."I replied still puzzled.

"You humans and your dreams,anyway you're back in your room."Zelda said."Gonna tell me what the dream was about?"

"It was...a blast from the past,I guess."I answered."Still going to bakugan valley might find out more about Vestroia,good thing the valley's near home."

"I must thank you for helping us bakugan."Zelda said.

"No sweat."I replied getting changed into black top and sister was down in the kitchen when I finally got out of my room but I had to say something before I left for bakugan valley.

"Nadia,I'm going with some friends for a while might not be back until late."I said.

"What friends?"Nadia asked.

"You know,some mates from school."I lied.

"No boys involved?"Nadia asked,teasing me a bit.

"Nadia!I haven't had a boyfriend in ages beside there aren't any guys intresting enough for me here."I answered.

"True,have you later."Nadia said.

"See ya."I for bakugan valley but finding the right place took ages because Bakugan Valley was huge and the canyon had so many paths inside that I couldn't even begin to guess the right way but I had to follow my instincts and they've never let me down yet and they still haven't!I found the right place at long last it was covered in light,then I was teleported to what seem to be Vestroia then somewhere else...

"Zelda,where are we?"I asked.

"This is Haos,where I was born...but there's something wrong."Zelda seem rather dark for a place where light-attribute bakugan are supposed to live

"Naga,right."I answered.

"Must be."Zelda said rather shocked at the state of Vestroia.

"Who are you?"Someone asked.I turned around I saw a blue-haired girl with a haos bakugan like me but then I was back at the Valley.

"What was that?"I wondered.

"No kidding...who are you?"A boy asked.

"There's six of 're Dan,you're Runo,Julie,Marucho and Alice."I said."The Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"Then I got up to see a familiar face.

"Shun!Is that you?"I asked."I haven't seen you in ages!"

"You either,Xenia."Shun said.

"Still,some things haven't 're still silent,calm and collective."I replied.

"You two know each other?"Dan asked but as I was about to explain how the cavern started to collapse and we had to get out which we barely managed to do.

"That was a bit too close for comfort."Marucho said.

"You said it,Marucho."Dan replied.

"Vestroia!We were shown Vestroia."I answered

"There must be a link to this valley and Vestroia could be a portal to the bakugan world."Shun said.

"But how did it show us Vestroia?"Runo asked.

"I guess Alice didn't see it because she doesn't have a bakugan."Dan said.

"What suprised me was the rate of how Vestroia was being destroyed."Drago was in shock whilst I just gazed off for a bit kinda lost in my own world.

"What are you doing down here?"asked two hooden figures one was tall while the other was rather puny.

"What's with the dudes."Dan jumped towards us,nice enterance and they revealed their faces.

"Billy!What in the world are you doing here?"Julie asked.

"I wasn't aware you knew each other."Marucho answered.

"Oh,these are my 's the blondie and the brown is Komba."Julie introduced.

"Hey, are you losers doing here snooping around?"Billy asked a bit hostile and rude in my opinion.

"Up for a game,chumps?"Komba took off the cloaks and we all saw the doom cards.

"A couple of Masquerade followers."I said.

"Why would you join up with that creep,Billy."Julie shouted.

"Because your friends here are wimps."Billy replied.

"We're here to give them a lesson in bakugan."Komba said."Who wants to lose first?"

"Why you little--"Dan said.

"This one's mine."Shun replied.

"Shun,be careful."I whispered.

"Billy,I used to like you once upon a ,let's tag team...Billy,you're about too face your worst nightmare!"Julie shouted.

"Field open!"They all shouted.

The bakugan battle is longer than a second but it was only over that quick because I wasn't there but I had a feeling that Shun and Julie won judging from Billy and Komba's reaction,Julie began to approach Billy.

"Just go back to being your old self."Julie said being as cheerful as ever reaching out her hand but Billy just slapped it.

"Get off your highhorse!You got lucky that's all."Billy shouted then walked away.I could feel Julie's pain about how her life-long friend just treated her like rubbish without a second thought it is heart-breaking...

Actually it's probably worse.


	2. What's Next

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

* * *

Chapter Two:What's next

I was shocked that Marucho owned such a huge plane to himself talk about rich!Even though dinner was cooked and looked great,it just didn't feel right without Julie there but Dan acted liked nothing happened down in the valley.

"You guys aren't eating."Dan said.

"We're noy hungry."Alice answered.

"Someone's missing."I replied depressed."Doesn't feel right without her."

"Julie."Runo said sadly.

"Julie must feel terrible."Tigrerra answered.

"Of course she does."Drago said.

"I can't believe Masquerade got one of Julie's childhood friends to be one of his battlers,he's asking for it."Dan replied.I got up and moved into my own room,I already packed just in case the trip to bakugan valley would take longer than this later on Shun came in.

"You okay,Xen?"Shun asked.

"I don't know.I mean it's not just Julie that's got me down,everything that's happened recently since Masquerade came along."I said.

"Yeah,it's things get better in time."Shun replied.

"I hope so."I said still a bit sad.

"They will,no matter what happens."Shun answered.I hugged him afterwards,been longing to do that!

"I've really missed Shun you're a true friend."I said smiling."I should get to sleep,been a long day...thanks for making me feel better."

"Night,then."Shun replied leaving the room.

_So you know I like you_

_I guess so_

_Too bad I don't know who you are yet_

_I'm closer than you think_

Waking before I could work that out."Closer than you think."Look foward to finding out who that is and there are some many boys that I know as well anyway Dan,Marucho,Runo,Alice and me were all outside the next day.

"Looks like we've run out of places to search for the infinity core."Dan said.

"And the cave we were all in yesterday collapsed."I replied.

"So what do we do now,Dan?"Alice asked.

"Let me think...I know,lets check in on Julie."Dan answered.

"Are you sure about that?"Runo asked.

"Julie probably wants to be alone right now."I replied.

"Hey,what gives?How come last night you were all worried about her?"Dan questioned.

"Oh,boy."Runo sighed.

"Forget it,Dan just doesn't understand how a young lady thinks."Preyas said.

"That's cause I'm a boy!"Dan shouted.

"Dan,we need to talk now."Shun said showing up on Dan's bakupod.

"Shun?Find anything?"Dan asked sounding hopeful.

"Actually,I did there's a cavern about 20 kilometres north from here it's very simliar to bakugan valley."Shun explained.

"That's great!See you in the plane."Dan replied.

"Sense anything,Zelda?"I asked because I was a bit curious if he was telling the truth.

"I don't know from the looks of this valley it could be anywhere."Zelda replied.

"Right."I whispered.I guess had to take Shun's word for it until we got to that cavern on the way back everyone was talking about finding the infinity core.

"Wouldn't it be great if we found the infinity core in that canyon?"Marucho asked sounding exicited.

I wasn't betting any money on it,Shun might be up to something I known him long enough to know that.

"I've got a good feeling about this this time we'll get lucky and find it."Dan replied sounding the same then we entered the plane."Hey,Shun!"

"Oh,yeah!It's so good to see you Dan!"Julie shouted sounding as cheery as ever.

"What is with her."I said rather annoyed.

"Er,what are you doing here?"Dan asked.

"Oh,please.I'm part of this gang you could at least pretend to be happy to see me,after all I did come a long way to see you."Julie replied sounding annoyed.

"Miss Julie arrived on her own just a little while ago."Kato metioned.

"But then you're not upset anymore?"Alice asked."I mean about Billy."

"Of course not,you didn't expect me to mope forever,did you(?)I have to go,go,go!"Julie shouted.

"Now that's the Julie I used to know."Dan said.

"Yeah!From now on,I'm just looking on the bright side of life."Julie said don't it's really annoying constantly being happy all the time...

"So which room will I be staying in?"Julie asked sounding eager.

"Er, the rooms are taken."Marucho mentioned.

"No problem.I guess I'll just share a room with Dan here."Julie said sounding too hopeful.

"But I'm in Dan's room."Shun mentioned.

"Yes,Dan and Shun had to share a room so did Alice and Runo but I'm sure we'll find a room for you ,if it's okay with Julie you can stay in my room."Marucho said Runo just hit him on the head.

"Not gonna happen,I think."I said."She's gonna have to bunk with me."I really didn't want to but I was the only one with no roomate apart from Marucho so it was the only option we could take.I lead Julie up to her room.

"Here you go, whichever bed you want."I said.

"Thank you,Xenia."Julie replied taking off her bag which looked rather heavy."Good thing I packed light this time."...That's light?Whatever,but she took out this toy horse and looked at it thoughtly I guessed Billy gave to her so she isn't quite over it yet and she was longing to bring him back to his senses we were reaching that canyon now and Preyas was jumping up and down from excitment.

"We're almost there!"Preyas shouted.

"Oh,man!This is so exciting."Dan replied.I wasn't so sure still,it would be too easy if that was the case.

"Whatever we find,I hope we don't run into any trouble."Alice said.

"Yeah,me too we don't want any surprises."Runo answered.

"Yeah,that's right.I don't how Masquerade's gang keeps on showing up wherever we go."Dan I just cracked it.

"Yeah,about that don't you think that's rather strange?"Shun asked.

"What do you mean?"Dan asked.

"It is actually,we haven't really told anyone where we go to."I said.

"It could be a cosidence,that's all."Julie replied.

"They seem to know our every move,someone must be spying for them."Shun answered.I'm guessing no-one thought of that judging from their gasps of shock.

"You mean,one of us,Shun?"Runo asked.

"No way."Alice said with a lot of shock but it did make those two look twice at each other.

"I don't believe you can't be serious,you're saying there's a traitor among us!"Dan replied.

"No,not here there's another person who knowns of our whereabouts."Shun said.

"Yeah,but who's that?"We all asked.I couldn't think of anyone mainly because I didn't know everyone that well.

"I'm talking about Webmaster Joe."Shun answered with open eyes.

"Yeah,of course!"Dan replied.

"Who's he?"I asked.

"He manages our website,he's the one that keeps track of us."Dan explained.

"We only known him by the handle he's goes by everything else about him is mystery."Runo said."We don't even what he looks like or where he lives he knows everything about the bakugan battle brawlers!"

"Sounds kinda creepy if you ask me."Preyas replied.

"He does a really good job of managing the website,but you never hear from him on the website or the chatroom at all."Marucho mentioned

"And as a webmaster,he can manage all online activity anytime he wants to."Shun explained.

"So it's easy for him to know every move we make."Dan said.

"I see,so that's why you lied about that canyon being like bakugan valley."Skyress replied.

"Yeah,I had a feeling you were hiding something from us.I've known you long enough,Shun."I answered smiling.

"He lied?"Dan asked.

"So bringing us here has all been a set up."Marucho said disappointed."Do you know the latest content of our latest chat has been about Masquerade."

"All his gang will show up at the canyon!"Runo noticed.

"Hold up,so Shun was lying when he said we might find the infinity core?"Dan asked.

"Pretty much."I said.

"Man,that's low!I can't believe you would do that to us!"Dan shouted annoyed.

"It was the only thing I could think of to find out the truth."Shun answered.

"Our destination is in few,grab your seats we're getting ready to land."Kato we landed I noticed the major difference to this place and bakugan valley.

"Skyress was right this place is nothing like bakugan valley."Runo we all heard a girl's laughter.

"You brawlers finally showed up."She said.

"You see."Shun replied.

"You were right."Dan answered.

"Do you know me?My name is Chan-Lee!"Chan-Lee introduced taking off her cloak and jumping down from the cliff."And let me show you the power of the third best bakugan player."

"That's pretty close to the top she must be really good."Marucho said.

"Billy was ranked tenth."Runo said.

"Komba was fifth."Alice said.

"Yeah,but it's still not number one."Dan replied sounding a bit nervous.

"You're not afraid of battling me are you?"Chan-Lee asked teasing Dan.

"No way!Not a chance."Dan was scared alright."You must have worked hard to get to the ranking you're at,why side with Masquerade?"

"Because I have the doom card."Chan-Lee answered.

"We have a better chance battling her as a team."Marucho said with all of us pulling out our field cards.

"I wanna do this on my own!It gives me a chance to test my strengths and with Drago there's no way I'll lose."Dan replied.

There's a first time for everything when it comes to bakugan battles!But anyway Dan...surprise,surprise came back down on the ground when Chan-Lee just walked away from here.

"Where did Chan-Lee go?"Alice just laughed in triumph.

"I guess you won,then."I replied.

"Don't tell me you just beat the third best bakugan battle brawler in the world."Marucho said in disbelief.

"No sweat,no-one can beat us!"Dan answered.

"I must agree."Drago said confidently.

"You're the best Dan!"Julie shouted pushing him towards the ground whilst we all laughed.

"I can't believe you won!"Runo replied with joy.

"I never doubted you for a minute."Julie said as cheery as possible.

"So I guess we know who's responsible."Shun answered as we all turned serious again.

"Webmaster Joe."I said.

"It has to be he's the only one with access to all our communications."Marucho replied.

"I wonder what's he doing right now."I whispered.


	3. A Friend Gone

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

* * *

Chapter Three:A Friend Gone

We were all looking over the valley and couldn't find anything so we all went back to plane,everyone went to sit down cause they were exhausted whilst I just stood near the window with Shun.

"Man,am I ever beat!"Runo said exhausted.

"We looked everywhere and came up with squat."Dan replied.

"I'm beginning to wonder if there are any clues here at all."Alice said.

"Oh,for cryin out loud!"Dan shouted upset.

"Don't get so upset,Dan."Julie answered.

"Julie,we are all upset."Gorem said.

"Yeah,but we're not as immature as Dan everytime something goes wrong he freaks out."Runo replied.

"What do you mean?We have to find the infinity core before it's too late."Dan said sounding paniked.

"Calm yourself,Dan."Drago insisted.

"He's right,we just have to look harder."Runo answered."Right,Tigrerra?"

"Indeed."Tigrerra said backing Runo.

"But it's driving me crazy."Dan complained.

"Oh,you're so impatient."Skyress sighed.

"You said it,Skyress."I said.

Everyone was down from nothing getting done or anything brighting up it was a real downer but a second afterwards Marucho and Preyas came out with plates of delicious looking food.

"Don't be shy come on,they're best when they're hot!"Marucho insisted.

"Wow,looks great."Dan said.

"I love Taco Yackies."Julie shouted.

"Taco Yackies...?"Gorem replied sounding confused.

"They're like little japanese hamburgers."Julie explained.

"I prefer my hambrugers with a little less octupus,call me crazy."Runo answered then both me and Shun went to sit down.

"How did you guys learn how to cook like this?"Alice asked.

"We watch a lot of cooking shows,they're very inspirational."Marucho replied.

"Do you think I could get the recipe?"Alice asked.

"Sorry that's our secret,well us and 3 thousand viewers."Preyas answered.

"Well,down the hatch."Dan said eating one.

"You know,these are good."Runo replied.

"They really are."I answered.

"Actually,it the coating of the outer texture and the chewy centre of the octupus together they create a perfect harmony."Shun said.

"What are you a food critic or a ninja?"I replied goofing around whilst we smiled at each other.

"How do you two know each other?"Runo asked.

"We went to the same school for a while until I moved to another city because my Mum's job made her transfer."I explained."We were great friends."

I went up to my room and I saw my guitar at the back of my closet,I hadn't played my guitar in a while mainly because of everything happening with the bakugan but still better practice now while I have the was bit rough because I had a few bad notes then I remembered one of my favourite songs on the guitar called L.A,I loved that song so I decided to play it again.

_**Pretty girl on every corner  
sunshine turns the sky to gold  
warm, warm, its always warm here  
I can't take the cold**_

_**street littered with diamonds  
everyone is glistening  
this whole world shines so brightly  
I can't see a thing**_

_**she is pretty as a picture  
she is like a golden ring  
circles me with love laughter  
I can't feel a thing**_

_**sky's gonna open  
poeple gonna pray and crawl  
gonna rain down fire  
gonna burn us all**_

_**sky's gonna open  
poeple gonna pray and sing  
I can't feel a thing**_

It felt good hearing that song again now.I went back into the main room afterwards to find everyone there

"Hey,everyone have a sec?"Dan asked.

"Sure,what is it?"Runo asked.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and we should ask for information about the infinity core on our website."Dan replied.I though he was nuts because that's asking for trouble.

"I thought we agreed we shouldn't do that because there's a real chance the enemy will find us."Marucho said.

"It sounds kinda risky."Runo replied.

"I agree with Runo."Alice said everyone wasn't so sure that was a good plan but sometimes a good offense is a good defense.

"I'm all for idea."Shun spoke out.

"Same."I said as well.

"You are?"Everyone else said confused.

"Even if we keep our activities hidden,information can still be leaked I agree we go on the offensive."Shun explained.

"We've tried everything else."I answered."So why not stick our necks out?"

"So who's with us?"Dan asked.

"Er,we are."They all said still rattled,Marucho uploaded Dan's message.

"Alright,I'm about to send out Dan's message any second thoughts?"Marucho asked.

"No way!"Dan said.

"Even if we get a response,it could be a trap of some kind."Alice replied worried.

"Hey,danger's my middle name."Dan assured her.

"Nothing ventured,nothing gained I always say."Shun answered.

"If you say so."I said a bit unsure.

The next day we got a response alright!It was from someone in Germany saying to meet him or her face to face.

"It could be a trap,still."I said.

"So,we'll look out for each then."Dan replied."We can't ingore a lead like this!"

"Okay,I'll all for it."I lied just to not make a fuss.

"Just one question,what's the weather like in Germany?"Runo asked.

"I don't know,dress in layers."Dan answered.

The place we had to go to was a proper castle!Wow,now that's a first for me without being a tourist it was such a grand place.

"That's where we're going pinch me!"Dan shouted in disbelief.

"Unbelieveable!"Runo shouted.

"And I thought Marucho's place was impressive."Alice replied calmer than everyone castle looked bigger when we actually saw it closer up and the door was massive even though it opened automatically,it was the first time I actually saw a suit of armour despite all the travelling I've done for the past year.

"Welcome, for travelling so far,please make yourself at home."Klaus said.I recognised him alright he was ranked number 2 in the world right now.

"Are you the one who contacted us?"Dan asked.

"That is the mysterious nature of my message,my name is Klaus Von Hursten pleasure to meet you."Klaus introduced.

"Yeah,I know you're ranked number two in the world."I replied.

"I'm glad you know of me."Klaus said looking at Marucho."And you're Marucho and your bakugan is Preyas a aquas attribute."

"How do you know all that?"Marucho asked.

"Intresting,you've done your homework but it makes me wonder why."Shun answered.

"Yeah,me too."I said.

"Well,truth is I've wanted to go up against the brawlers for quite some time now."Klaus explained.

"So you dragged us halfway around the world,just so we could battle?"Dan asked.

"How dare you!A real gentleman wouldn't have done that."Alice shouted.

"You're mistaken,I am a real gentleman and I'll keep to my promise provided if you beat me of course."Klaus explained.

"I'll win against you alright!"Dan said.

"Hang on,Dan!Today is my turn."Marucho insisted.

"I know about this guy,his favourite bakugan is Sirenoid who possess the aquas attribute just like Preyas.I'm curiously to see what would happen when they face each other."Marucho explained.

"Are you sure,Marucho?"Dan asked.

"Completely sure!We'll eat this guy for breakfast."Marucho answered determined and confident.

"Yeah,with a little fruit garnish and everything."Preyas replied.

"Yeah!"Marucho agreed.

But it turns out Klaus was working for Masquerade as well and wanted Preyas for his collection of Bakugan but...unfortunately Marucho lost the battle and Preyas got sent to the doom diminsion even though Marucho was begging for the return of Preyas,Klaus wasn't having any and just went through a portal with Marucho and Runo tagging it turns out they went to Masquerade's hangout,both Runo and Marucho were challenged to a brawl by Julio who was 4th ranked in the world with Dan managing to show up as well.

During the battle,Drago evolved which made him even more powerful and with every battle their bakugan become more evolved and will help make things easier when we do have to protect the infinity core from Naga.

If only it was that easy!


	4. The Almost Kiss

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Four:The Almost Kiss

I was relaxing in the sun at the start of the day which made a change after recent events had been rather stressful.

"Breakfast!Come and get while it's hot!"Julie announced.

I'm not much of a breakfast person and I wasn't really hungry so I didn't have any despite how tempting it was unlike everyone else it was nice having a meal outside though for once but of course not everything lasts put a whole new meaning to the word depressed when I saw him despite Runo's attempts to make him feel better which failed really badly by the look on his face but he did just lose his own personal bakugan which is big thing for any true bakugan brawler.

"You know,I've been that worldwide data we saw,it showed us that Hydranoid was dangerously close to becoming the ultimate bakugan."Runo said.

"But that's Masquerade's bakugan."Alice replied.

"The infinity core needs to fuse with an ultimate bakugan so we have to up our game and beat them to it."Shun answered.

"We have to stop Masquerade from finding the infinity core."Skyress said.

"Or else Naga will have both the infinite and silent core."Tigrerra replied.

"Putting both the human and bakugan world into jeopardy."Drago said."We must act swiftly!"

"Drago's right all we've been doing is sheading tread and I suggest we make Drago our ultimate bakugan."Dan answered.

"Well,as long as everyone agrees."Drago replied.

"We ditch this tea party and take action!"Dan shouted."And I know where to get the ball rolling,Masquerade's european side we'll take by storm that's if Marucho can pinpoint a location that is."

A bit soon,Dan!

"Er,no."Marucho said.

"Marucho,if you don't it could be over for all of us."Dan replied.

"I can't remember."Marucho answered.

"You've gotta remember."Dan insisted.

"Dan,shut up!"I muttered.

"I'm sorry,I can't deal with this right now."Marucho said running inside the plane.

"Dan,be a little more understanding."I answered.

"Xenia's right leave him alone,I think he's been through enough without you harassing him like a criminal he's just lost his best friend Preyas."Runo said.

"Yeah,losing your best friend forever is one of the hardest things to deal with."I replied.

"Come on!He needs to get over it,it's a tough break but Masquerade is probably destroying bakugan as we speak and we're on a mission."Dan argued.

"Oh,I'm outta here.I'm sick of hearing of you two fighting."I answered taking Zelda back inside with me.

I was in my room just playing my guitar for a short amount of time.

"Those two fight everyday it's really annoying."I said.

"But you can't blame they just want what's best."Zelda replied.

"Yeah,they have a weird way of showing it."I answered trying to get a melody on the guitar.

"That's true."Shun said."What are you doing?"

"Apart from being angry,trying to remember a song."I replied."You've been with friends with Runo and Dan longer than I have do they always fight?"

"Well...yeah."Shun answered.

"I don't how you lot put up with it."I said laughing.

"Believe me you get used to it."Shun said.

"I remember a song now it was something I played when my Mum died,it helped me a bit."I replied.

"Can I hear it?"Shun asked.

"Sure."I answered.

_**You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me**_

_**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

_**You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast**_

_**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

_**I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me**_

_**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

_**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

It brought back a lot of memories of my Mum,that many that it brought a few tears to my face.

"Sorry."I said wiping the tears from my face.

"Why should you be?It's perfectly understandable."Shun replied.

"Thanks,I miss her so much Shun."I said.

"I understand."Shun replied taking my hand.

Talk about sparks coming alive,I mean romantic sparks!Maybe it was then I just realised I actually liked Shun,I think before I was just in denial and now it just hit me like a ton of bricks...well,I guess I lost myself in his topaz eyes and I started to move in to kiss him...I'm nearly there.

"We're back!"Dan shouted."Didn't interupt anything,did I?"

You think(?)


	5. Tensions Rise

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Five:Tensions Rise,Hatred Grows

Billy quit Masquerade's brawling group after realising what he was doing to Julie and the bakugan,he told us that Masquerade had gathered the top brawlers from the world and the power of the silent core had corrupted him to do all those things to Julie and the bakugan when we landed at bakugan valley,Julie walked Billy home.

"That creep Masuqerade is really getting under my skin."Dan said.

"What's the matter?"Runo asked.

"I'll tell you,remember those battles we had against Klaus and Chan well lets face it,they're just puppets being used by Masquerade we have to stop him from brainwashing everyone."Dan replied.

"Whoa,easier said than done,Dan."I said.

"But it has to be done."Dan replied.

"All,I said was--."I said beginning to explain.

"Take it down a notch!We don't where these battlers are so we can't do a darn thing and don't forget we still haven't found the infinity core!"Runo screamed.

"I know we haven't found it yet but I'm sick and tired of Masquerade's little game and I wanna nail that jerk so bad,I can taste it."Dan shouted.

"So does everybody else but we aren't freaking out about it!"Runo argued.

One day without hearing them fight would be nice.

"Stop it!I hate to see such good friends fight like this!"Alice said.

"Who said we were friends?"Dan asked.

"But I thought...you guys were..."Alice replied.

"Where are you going,Shun?"Dan asked as Shun began to walk out the door."Wait up!You can't just walk away without telling anyone what the heck you're doing!Is there something,Shun?"

"I don't care what happened to the others,I look out for myself."Shun answered.

"Oh,gimme a break!You cannot be serious,we have to work as a team to beat that get off your highhorse and listen to me!"Dan shouted.

"And just who elected you captain?Man,with your temper you couldn't beat a child,in fact I could take you down with my eyes closed."Shun had offically quit the bakugan battle brawlers when he gave Dan his shooter.

"I'm sick of pretending we're friends."Shun said walking off.

"Shun,wait!Go ahead and leave and who needs you!"Dan shouted.

"Daniel!"Drago said in shock.

"Don't leave."I whispered then went outside."Way to go,Kuso!"

"What?"Dan asked like he didn't know."Where are you going?"

"To convince Shun to come back,someone has to."I answered."Shun,wait!"

It took me the rest of the day to catch up with him but I did it.

"Shun,come on!You know we need you we're a team."I said.

"Please Shun,your mission is the same as them,to unmask Masquerade."Skyress tried.

"Dan didn't mean what he said."I replied."We're all counting on you and you know that!"

"I'm afraid Shun feels that with the way everyone has been acting none of you could ever beat Masquerade."Skyress explained."That is why he has left,he feels that is now up to him to rescue all the bakugan."

"I get why you think that,I really do but you need to come back."I said.

"It's the only way to win and if I cannot beat him,all is lost."Shun answered.

I remember what had happened to Preyas then I really saw why.

"I see."I replied.

"For some reason,I feel this is my destiny to take Masquerade down alone."Shun answered.

Yeah,you would say that,you're a loner!

"Shun,no!"Skyress replied.

"That's crazy,you can't do this on your own,you need your friends."I said.

"I work alone."Shun said.

What are you,Batman?Besides didn't you practically kiss me yesterday?

"Well,if isn't mister tough guy himself."Komba answered standing on top of the statue."I heard everything."

"Oh,why you."I said."Do you ever go away?"

"So you really think you can beat Masquerade,you're a regular one thing you've gotta beat me first."Komba said laughing.

"That shouldn't be too hard then."I replied with no worry in my voice.

"You're not facing me so shut up!"Komba shouted.

"Don't need Shun,you're done for."I answered with COMPLETE confidence.

"You only won that battle because you got lucky.I want revenge for that day and I can only get that if we battle."Komba said.

"Why don't you just get lost,kid?"Shun answered.

"Please do."I whispered.

"What you think I'm some weakling."Komba replied.

Yeah,we do!

"Well,I only lost because I was partnered with Billy and he's completely useless."Komba said."I don't need anyone!"

"So you don't need anyone,you can do this all by yourself."Shun answered."Hmm...sounds intresting."

Says the person who was about to do the same thing!Anyway as it turns out I was completely right,Shun didn't even need to break a sweat through the entire match but seeing that made me notice something along with why Shun used to by ranked number one in the world.I only really got excited around the end of the battle when both Harpess and Skyress were in the battle.

"Ta da!Looks like my turn to 's Skyress,looking good girlfriend but not for long!"Harpess said in that really annoying voice.

"Ability activate!Feather Storm."Komba said raising Harpress's power 370 G but Shun just used a counter card to literally blow her away.

"So,how have you been?"Skyress asked.

"Don't play cute with me it only happened to me once and it won't happen again."Harpess shouted attacking Skyress's head.

"I've had enough of you,Harpess."Skyress said attempting to attack Harpess,I can't blame you!

"You may have a fight left in you,but you're no spring chicken."Harpess replied avoiding the attacks.

"Too bad,seems like to me like you've used all your ability cards and with no power to add to your monsters,I guess there's only one last thing to say.I just whooped your butt,Shun!"Komba shouted proudly.

"Guess again,Komba."Shun replied."If you're wondering why I don't waste time in battle,it's because I'm not willing to lose my bakugan it's nothing personal."

"Man,you are one crazy dude."Komba said.

"Shun still has one more gate card left."I answered.

With that gate card,Shun managed to increase Skyress's power to 570 G letting him win the battle and with hardly any effort because Komba couldn't even get an opening to attack during the entire match.

"I can't believe it!It must be a dream.I want a rematch,Shun."Komba said unwilling to accept defeat.

"What a sore loser."I sighed.

"Not to be forward but how about you let me sit out the next battle."Harpess replied.

"Why you little--this is all your fault!"Komba blamed raising his arm but Shun stopped him.

"Let me give a little advise,practice!And maybe stop running your mouth before you start another battle."Shun answered.

We both realised that too well!

"I messed up bad."Komba noticed.

"You can always count on friends,that's real important."Shun replied.

I'm not being funny,but what have I been trying to tell you for the last few minutes!?

"It's something I forgot about myself."Shun said.

I realised that,a lot(!)

"You mean,your friends?"Komba asked.

"I never realised before but there was one friend in were both so passionate about bakugan."Shun explained."But I lost my friend."

"I noticed something,why is winning so important to you?"I asked.

"His passion becomes aware when he battles."Skyress replied."It makes him feel alive."

"Watching you trying to be so tough made me realise something you can't do it by yourself,you gotta count on your friends to help."Shun answered.

"That was awesome!There you are."Dan said running towards us.

"Dan!"I said.

"Hey, in the world have you been,hiding."Dan explained.

"Well,not really."I answered.

"I believe young Daniel has something to say to you,Shun."Drago replied.

"Hey,I know!I'm sorry for saying we didn't need you,in fact you're the one we probably the one we need the most.I don't know if I have ever told you this but you're the best friend I've ever had,Shun.I really mean it,bud!"Dan admitted with Shun's shooter in his hand.

He's rehearsed this more than a marriage proposal!

"Touching."I said.

"Come back,Shun."Dan begged."Please,Shun."

"I told you Shun,go on."I replied.

"Man,this is too much.I can't take the suspense come on,Shun do the right thing!"Komba cried.

"It would be my honour."Shun answered taking back the shooter.

"Great."I said.

"You're the man,Shun."Komba cried literally grabbing onto him.

"Hey!What do you think you're doing!"Shun shouted.

"I know I've been a real pain and you probably think I'm some creepy kid but I wanna be your student and I'll never leave your side."Komba said.

"Is this kid joking!?He wants to learn from you,that's completely crazy!"Dan shouted in disbelief."Mind explaining what happened here,I must have missed something."

"Well,it is kinda weird."I said.

"That's putting it mildly."Skyress replied.

"I'm dead serious,you've gotta teach me everything you know!"Komba begged.

"He wants you to be his teacher."Dan said laughing then all of us started to but I don't think Shun nor Komba found it funny at all.

"Hey,cut it out guys this no laughing matter."Komba replied.

"Could somebody please explain to me how I ever got into this mess!"Shun complained.

I feel for you,Shun but still it's funny!


	6. Influence

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Six:Influence

When we dropped Komba off at Kenya,we were confronted by Chan-Lee,Klaus and Julio wanting a rematch against Dan,Runo and Marucho but during the middle of the battle Preyas came back as Klaus's bakugan but Runo managed to return Preyas back to Marucho again and eventually those three got over their differences to beat the others and they finally got free of Masquerade's influence.

We invitied them to join but they declined and Chan told us where we could find Joe at long last but she didn't tell us if he was working for Masquerade so I guess the bakugan brawlers have to find out for themselves!

We arrived at the hospital that Joe was staying at the next day,it turns out he's quite a sick kid!

"Well,here we are,gang."Dan said.

"And this is the hospital Chan told us about."Runo said.

"According to Chan,he should be here."Dan said.

"Do you really Joe might be one of Masquerade's minions?"Marucho asked.

"That's what we wanna find out."Julie replied.

"And we will."I said.

"If he is,he'll have to face the wrath of Preyas."Preyas said.

"Well,I say it's time to find out the deal with this creep."Dan we did arrive at the hospital,it's still a big place to looking around for someone cluelessly so we just asked the receptionist.

"Yes,he's here in room 501,that's the east wing that's to your left."She said.

To your left,shouldn't that be right?

"Thanks,lady."Dan said rushing towards the elevator but didn't get in but Drago did.

"Where is that Drago hiding?"Julie asked.

"I say we should continue finding Joe."Preyas said.

"Maybe we're in the wrong wing of the hospital."Alice replied."We should try the west wing."

"No Alice,the receptionist said the east wing,it's here."Runo said.

"What if Dan led us to the wrong one?"Marucho asked.

"It wouldn't be that surprising."I replied.

"Oh,you're right!He's such an idiot!"Runo sighed.

"I suggest we look for Joe on our own."Shun answered.

"That would make things a whole lot easier."I said.

We decided to try the west wing(sounds like beauty and the beast.)and we found Joe's room but he wasn't in there but his Mum was which made leaving more hard.

"Is this Joe's room?"Runo asked.

"Yes,are you friends of Joe?"She asked.

"Well,kind of."Runo said.

"Joe's just out for a few minutes with his doctor."She replied.

"Oh,I see."Runo said sounding disappointed."We'll come back later!"

"No,please stay he'll be back any minute,please make yourselves at home."Joe's mum answered.

She wasn't kidding,she served us cookies and everything but I wasn't in the mood to eat so I didn't have any.

"Why is Joe here?"I asked.

"Oh,he's just here for some tests his doctor just said he needs a little rest,I must say my Joe is one tough little trooper."Joe's mum said.

Whilst we were doing small talk with Joe's mum,Dan actually found him and challenged him to a brawl he's a Haos brawler like me and Runo,but he hasn't actually played bakugan before but he did well apprantly until he passed out during the match and had to be brought to emergency room.

"How bad is it?"Dan asked.

"Just a fainting spell."Marucho said."Low blood sugar is what the doctor said."

"His mother said he wasn't supposed to do anything too stressful."Alice replied.

"You were there, exactly happened he collapsed?"Runo asked.

"We were right in the middle of a brawl and the next thing I know,he's down."Dan explained."Oh,man."

Later we were all in Joe's room kind of comtiplating the incident that happened right in front of us but I was just seeing the view from the window.

"This is all my fault,if I knew the guy was gonna keel over.I never would have challenged him."Dan said."I just hope he's okay."

"Hey,don't blame yourself it isn't your fault,Dan."Runo replied.

When Marucho got into Joe's computer,it turns out Joe sent a message to all of the top bakugan brawlers around the world warning them not to face Masquerade in a bakugan brawl so we all knew Joe was on our side then but the subject changed when Alice came into the room.

"How is he?"Runo asked.

"They should know better in the morning."Alice said.

"I wanna know right now!I'm gonna ask the doctor myself!"Dan shouted but Runo grabbed him.

"You're not going anywhere,you're gonna wait like the rest of us."Runo replied.

We had to wait until the next day but Joe was completely fine which made us all feel a lot better we saw him back in his hospital room again.

"It's good to see you up and about,we were worried about you."Dan said.

"Oh,it's really no big deal.I'm ready to brawl again,I wanna feel the way I felt when I battled you see this city hasn't got top ranked players but when you came to see me it was the best feeling ever."Joe explained.

"If you wanted to battle me,you should have just said you didn't have to pretend you were working for Masquerade."Dan replied.

"Sorry about that."Joe said laughing a little.

"Actually,I should be apologising for ever thinking something like that."Dan answered.

"Oh,yeah.I found the infinity core."Joe mentioned.

Now that's something you don't hear in your everyday conversation but it did grab my interest.

"Yeah,I found it in one of my dreams."Joe explained the whole story of Wavern and the infinity core to us.

"Whoa,some story."Dan replied.

"Wavern is Naga's twin sister."Drago mentioned.

"Intresting but not surprising."Tigrerra said.

"So where did this Wavern disappear to?"Dan asked.

"Sorry,but she just disappeared."Joe replied.

"Intresting,that means we don't have to look for the infinity core anymore."Shun answered."As long as it stays inside Wavern,it's another level of protection against Naga."

"I guess so."I said.

"And that means there's only one thing all of us have to do."Runo replied.

"Our bakugan have to evolve into their ultimate forms before Hydranoid."Marucho said.

"To stop Naga from taking the infinity core."Alice said.

"Boy,I sure wish I could go with you guys but I'm stuck here for the next couple of days."Joe answered.

"Don't sweat it!From now on,you're a part of the brawlers!"Dan decleared.

"I showed everyone your message you posted on your website."Marucho said.

"And you're forgetting we really need you to track down Wavern and the infinity core."Runo replied.

"I told you,you were part of the team forever."Dan said.

"I-I don't what to say,but thanks."Joe answered.

We all dropped off back home again even though it would be great to see my sister again I decided to stay at Runo's for a while though this adventure was over...I just realised that if Joe wasn't the spy,it has to be one of the brawlers...but who?


	7. Dan vs Masquerade I

Chapter Seven:Dan vs Masquerade I

When Joe wasn't turned out to be the spy,everyone guessed that the spy was in the and Runo suspected Alice because of the fact she doesn't brawl and that her grandfather is Hal-G.

Julie suspected Shun because of his mysterious nature then afterwards they all worked out that the spy wasn't in their group,I'm just grateful they didn't suspect me or I hope they didn't.

The next day,Runo decided to quit playing bakugan,shocker!Then she changed her mind again though she didn't exactly say why but we're not complaining at all...but the day afterwards Dan gotta a challenge from Masquerade and we all joined in to see the battle what can I say,I've seen some battles but this has to be kinda of a normal battle for people who can't stand each other(like everyone else we face!)

The battle was totally good from start to finish,I'll it wasn't over until the last card is played,kind of a new saying I thought of recently just now.

Even though Dan managed to get Drago's power to 1300 Gs,Masquerade's dual hydranoid was only 680 Gs so it looked like Dan was gonna win...LOOKED liked he was going to but Masquerade's destruction impact ablity card increased dual hydranoid's power but also nullified Dan's gate card which brought Drago's power down 650 Gs and we all know what that means.

"It can't be!It just can't be!No,it's not possible!"Dan said not wanting to believe what was about to happen.

"It looks like the show is over for you at least."Hydranoid said.

"Now dual Hydranoid time to take a bow."Masquerade replied snapping his fingers.

Watching Drago get attacked mercilessly like that was hard to watch and it never seemed like it was gonna stop,pure torture...Drago was going to collapse after it was finally finished.

"No,Drago's going down."Runo shouted.

"Dan...farewell,my friend."Drago said.

"Away with you!"Masquerade replied.

The portal to the doom diminsion opened pulling Drago straight in.

"No,I refuse to let you go like this."Dan insisted.

"Wait Dan,don't do it."Shun answered.

"Wait for me!"Dan shouted jumping into the doom portal closing behind him.

Accepting what I just saw is too hard but I knew what had happened in front of me bringing us back home like that without Dan threw it right in our faces without any remourse or mercy.

"What have you done with him,tell me!"Runo yelled.

"I've done nothing,he chose his own fate,the doom diminision is the afterlife for bakugan,there is no return for bakugan...or humans."Masquerade said.

"No..."I replied still overwhelmed."It can't be!"

Even after Masquerade was gone we still had to face reality no matter how tough.

"Oh,Dan why did you have to do that?"Julie asked.

I think talking was beyond me at that moment...I couldn't believe it!....I just won't believe it!...I won't believe it!

_One of the great things about life is that it's always surprising you_

_Sometimes you don't wanna be surprised...at least not like this where surprises come with pain and suffering.  
_

Me,Julie and Shun decided to stay at Marucho's that night whilst Runo decided she wanted to be alone not that I blame her.I just stayed in my room all night with Zelda.

"Oh,Xenia...it's hard but you can get over this."Zelda said.

"That's just it,I've been through this before with my Mum but this is different."I replied.

"How is it?"Zelda asked.

"Because...I've lost battles before...I've lost people before...But no-one has ever made me a victim."I answered.

_I can't stand this place right now_

_Where nothing is in control and nothing makes sense_

"I'm just grateful not everyone is gone."I said.

_But what happens next?_

_What are we gonna do?_

_How is this gonna get better?_

_Will things get better?_

"You see,it's like this,pain has different ways of making you feel bad."I answered.

_And I'm going through them all_

_I barely know you,Dan_

_But you are making my heart break and break_

_Only if you knew what you've done_

_To me and to everyone_

"My mind and heart are just consumed of recent things."I said.

_How do you make it stop?_

_You can't_

_If you can,it's denial._

_Trust me,I know._

_I always know..._

"But you know what I've learnt from all this?"I asked.

_Losing someone it's never okay  
_

_But it does get better_

"I have my Mum to thank for making me understand that."I said.

_If only you heard me say that now_

_I miss you,Mum..._

"You okay?"Shun asked.

"Well,no."I answered holding my tears in.

"Don't have to act tough in front of me."Shun replied.

"I'm not."I lied."Just the weird thing is I'm upset and I barely know Dan."


	8. Moving on,Doom Diminsion

Chapter Eight:Moving on,Doom Diminision

I woke up in the middle of the night with my arms wrapped around Shun but man his hair is long!

"Good night."I whispered kissing him on the cheek before I went back to sleep.

When I came to again I heard something I think I shouldn't have.

_"Skyress,you gotta do me a big favour."Shun said._

_"Sure,Shun anything."Skyress said._

_"I need you to lose against Masquerade."Shun replied._

_"What are you saying?"Skyress asked._

_"I've gotta go to the doom diminision and bring Dan back."Shun answered._

_"You're not gonna tell her?"Skyress asked._

_"No,Xenia's been through enough."Shun answered._

Thanks for caring...

Alice and Runo came by after breakfast to talk about what we do next

"Is it true what they say is my darling Dan trapped in the doom diminsion forver?"Julie asked.

Like I said being that cheery,really annoying!

"Yes by my calculations there's nothing any of us can do."Marucho explained."I suggest we confide our situation to an responsible adult."

"Who would believe us though?"I asked.

"Xenia's right what would we say..."Excuse me,we were playing bakugan when one of our friends got sucked into the doom diminision." I'm just guessing but whoever we told they would think we were nuts."Joe said.

"Point well taken."Marucho replied.

"We must!"Alice spoke out suddenly."Listen,Dan's mum stopped by the restaurant today and said she had to talk to Runo."

"She was asking if bakugan was just a game."Runo said.

That grabbed our interest but our bakugan got away whilst we were talking we didn't even notice until I said something.

"Zelda?"I said noticing she was gone.

"Where did Gorem go?"Julie asked.

"Yes and where's my Preyas?"Marucho asked.

"They left the room a few minutes ago,actually they waddled out."Joe answered.

"But I wonder why."Runo said.

I could tell something was on Shun's mind that he was in a rush.

"Something wrong,Shun?"I asked.

"No,nothing we better find our bakugan."Shun answered.

"Wait...I heard you this morning."I said."Tell them."

Let's just say that Shun forgot to mention that he got a challenge from Masquerade but I kinda got the idea of why he didn't managed to track down our bakugan to a park near a motorway even though I got over what Shun didn't tell us,Runo and the others certainly didn't.

"I just can't believe you Shun,not telling us about your note from Masquerade."Runo said."We're all supposed to work as a team and you are a part of it!"

"Back off!"Shun replied.

"Excuse me?You're not so cool."Runo said.

"Found them!I found them over here in the grass!"Marucho shouted.

"Did someone get the number of that bus?"Preyas asked.

"Runo,my lady!"Tigrerra said.

Let's say that we all convinced our bakugan that we all stick together until the end.

"Now,you friends always stick together."Marucho told Preyas."And that goes for you as well,Shun!"

"That goes double for me!"Runo said.

"If anyone is gonna rescue Dan,we gonna do it together."Marucho replied.

"Okay,but you know there's a chance we'll never come back."Shun answered.

"Already made up our minds."I said.

"Shun,cut the have to be positive about this,what do you say?I say we all give it a try."Julie replied.

"You sure?"Shun asked.

"We're all sure."Runo said.

"Okay,I'm in."Shun answered giving a small smile.

"Alright,guys.50 minutes to meet up with Masquerade,oh that doesn't give us much time does it?"Marucho said.

"Why didn't you say anything?"Shun asked.

"I didn't want to."I answered."I'm touched that you care but I don't need protecting so no more lies."

"No more lies."Shun agreed

I had to call my sister Nadia to tell her I was gonna to be staying for a longer amount of time just had to avoid saying I was going to the doom diminsion which really wasn't that hard to be honest!

We all meet up with Masquerade and...well,to make a long story short we all lost!But it was on purpose so we could to the doom diminsion and Dan better be grateful because we could have just left him there.

The doom diminsion I could see why bakugan would want to avoid that place,it looks very destroyed and desolant it's creepy and seeing bakugan statues,not helping!When we found Dan we decided to look around to find a way out instead the six legendary warriors of vestroia found us!

They were...

Pyrus Apollonir

Haos Lars Lion

Aquas Frosch

Subterra Clayf

Ventus Oberus

And Darkus Exedra

Even though we said we wanted to help Vestroia they wanted us to prove ourselves worthy so they sent us to the world of tests where that would be assured...I better be prepared for both physical and mental challenges that lie ahead


	9. Xenia's Heart

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Nine:Xenia's Heart

We only wanted to helep stop Naga and Masquerade but those six legendary warriors wanted us to proved ourselves so they sent all to the world of tests which would prove it to them and maybe teach us something as well...

"Xenia!Wake up."Zelda said.

"We're here?"I asked.

"I suppose so."Zelda replied.

I looked around,we were at a park with a sunset feature which made the grass look bright orange with a penthouse nearby.

"It isn't what I imagined."I said."For somewhere to be tested at it's like being back home."

"You think any of the other brawlers are here?"Zelda asked.

"No,if it's a test we're on our own."I answered."Still,being alone hasn't bothered me before."

Then again,if this a park where is everyone?Or this test really is showing how you can cope on your own without anyone around,it's clever but not hard too I went closer to that penthouse,I saw a bench with a girl around 9 years old and a woman sitting there.

"Mum,I think this is the best sunset I've ever seen."The girl said.

"I haven't seen a sunset like that in years."The woman sighed."They don't last forever,though."

"Like everything else,it has to end."The girl replied.

"Better do that shopping now."The woman said.

"Mum,can't I go with you?"The girl asked.

"No,you should stay here with your sister."The woman answered.

"Fine,I love you."The girl said.

Then that woman walked away and then disappeared suddenly as the little girl waved goodbye then went back inside the penthouse.

"Zelda,this seems familiar to me."I said.

I went inside the house where both that little girl and her sister were.

Why is this so familiar?

"Hi,sis."The girl said."What's wrong?"

"Mum...she died,car crash."The sister replied.

That little girl shook her head in disbelief then she ran up the stairs to her room in tears then it hit me why it was so familiar to me.

"Zelda,this is the day my Mum died."I answered."Things changed that day like I grew up that day because we couldn't keep the penthouse,my sister and me...we had to move house,I got my heart torn out of my chest...my experience of heartbreak."

"Don't let it get to you."Zelda said."Part of the test."

"What's your name?"The sister asked.

"Xenia."I replied.

"You have the same name as my sister."She replied.

Nadia!It's you.I couldn't recognise her before because we had changed a lot during those 4 years.

"Don't tell my sister but I have a game we can play."Nadia said holding a bakugan.

"This is the test."I realised.

"If this your sister,you're going have to focus."Zelda answered.

"I'll try but this is gonna be more difficult all of sudden."I replied.

The battle wasn't exactly going my way but I was doing alright as well,it was hard to focus with the challenger being my sister and the place being very sentimental to me as well so it was hard.

"Bakugan brawl!Zelda stand."I called.

It was nice seeing Zelda being able to fly and fight on land as well but she had her share of abilities as well.

"Nice bakugan!"Nadia said."Bakugan brawl...Lars Lion stand!"

All I can say,Zelda was getting destroyed by Lars Lion arrows and I couldn't think of how to save her or how to keep us from staying in this place.

"I hope you enjoyed this because unlike my sister,she can't what she really means."Nadia said."I mean,she's scared of losing people."

I am a lot,so much that I haven't said I like or love someone in over 4 years now not ever since Mum died,I've been afraid to say was the last thing I ever said to her.

"Now I see."I whispered."I know."

Maybe telling people how much you need them or what they mean to you,doesn't mean they'll leave your life that moment!

"Losing is a part of life,I know that now."I said.

At that moment,Zelda evolved raising her power to 550 Gs.

"Now face,Trident Zelda!"Zelda replied.

"My ability card,it's changed."I answered."Let's end this,ability activate!Trident Triforce Blast."

My ability card raised Zelda's power to 650 Gs letting me win the battle and pass the test.

"Well,I better get inside."Nadia said."My sister needs me."

"Yeah,she does more than she knows."I replied.

"Bye,then."Nadia said running inside.

"It's all gonna be alright and I have my sister to thank for that."I answered."And you also,Trident Zelda!"

"Hey,I'm always here for you."Zelda said."You know that now."

Yeah,I do...

"I only wish I learnt that lesson a long time ago but better late than never."I replied."Still,we're one step closer to going back home and I just hope the others can do the same."

I really hope so,I might have learnt not to be so scared of losing anymore but I can still be upset about it.

"Come 's time to go home."I said.

Then we were gone from the past hopefully forever for me.


	10. Summer Breeze

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Ten:Summer Breeze

I woke up in a park.

"Oh,come on...not again."I said.

When I got up I saw we were back in the city.I was thinking I was still back in THAT park...man,it's good to be home.I never thought I would be so grateful to be back here with everyone and a place where a city is busy.I tracked down the others eventually and we managed to find Dan as well.

"Dan,it sure is good to see you again."Runo said.

"So I guess you passed your test like the rest of us?"Marucho asked.

"Yeah,you bet."Dan said.

"Dan,are you okay?"Julie asked.

"No,nothing,everything's a-okay."Dan replied."What could be wrong?I mean,we all got out of the doom diminsion,didn't we."

"What?Yes,that's course,Dan."Drago said.

"Something wrong,Dragy?"Preyas asked.

"You're not feeling well?"Angelo asked.

"Probably just growing pains."Diablo said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"Angelo asked.

"He evolved,right."Diablo replied.

Three people in two bakugan,creepy!

"Of course he 's just been through a lot."Preyas said."Give him a break."

"Our trip to the doom diminsion really put the whammy on these guys."Runo said.

"How cute,they're just like those comedians on TV."Julie answered.

Yeah,why pay for cable when you have them?I went further up to see the view of the whole city.

"Something bothering you,Xenia?"Zelda asked.

"That's what I was going to ask."Shun said coming near me.

"Nothing much."I replied.

"That test,right?"Shun asked.

"I guess so."I paused."Who did you face?"

"A child version of my Mum."Shun replied.

"Wow,I faced my sister."I said.A small brezze blew my hair,felt good.

"What?"Shun asked.

"Just remember the park I lived by?That's where the test was and I missed the summer brezze a park gives."I explained.

"You two coming to my place?"Marucho asked.

"Sure."I answered then gave a quick smile at Shun then I went off.

On the way to Marucho's I guess that Marucho decided to tell his parents about the bakugan when we got and Runo decided to go back to their own homes but Julie came to Marucho's with us as well.

Marucho was nervous so me and Shun had to explain everything to them it took a while but they believed us so that's good.


	11. Fight Your Friends I

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Eleven:Fight Your Friends I

The next day,we learnt that Joe had moved into the city so he met him at the park at the fountain.

"Man,it's so cool you moved into our neighbourhood,Joe!"Dan said."Thanks for getting everyone together like this."

"Now you can be a bakugan brawler live and in person instead of over the internet."Marucho said.

"Now we can all battle together."Dan said.

"That will be so cool."Joe said.

"Hey,not to change the subject or anything,but where Alice and Runo hiding?"Julie asked.

"They're probably out doing girl stuff."Dan answered."They'll be back soon."

"Joe,are you and your mum completely settled into your new apartement?"Marucho asked.

"Yeah,thanks for asking and even Wavern seems to like our new place."Joe said holding Wavern.

"Cool,the legendary Wavern it's a pleasure to meet you."Dan replied."My name is Dan and this is my bakugan,Drago."

"Is that you,Wavern?"Drago asked.

"Nice to see you again,Drago-runy."Wavern said.

"Dragoruny?Who's Dragoruny?"Dan asked.

"It's me."Drago replied.

"But how come she called you Dragoruny?"Dan asked.

"Oh,I get it."I said."They know each other from Vestroia,I guess you were more than friends."

"Is this for real?Were you and Drago once an item?"Julie questioned.

"Guilty as charged."Wavern answered."Let's just say me and Drago have a history together,isn't that right Dragoruny?"

"Yes,but not in front of the kids."Drago insisted.

Well,some of us are teenagers to be completely correct.

"Oh,you still know how to ruffle my feathers."Wavern said.

"Okay,this is a after-we're-gone conversation."I replied.

"Seems that old Drago is quite the lover boy,Angelo?"Diablo said.

"Your attempt at humour is far from laughable."Angelo replied."Now,hush up!"

"Oh,I should have just stayed in bed."Drago shouted.

Now that was funny so much most of us were laughing.

"Enough!What's so important you called us altogether,Joe?I can only guess it wasn't just to meet Wavern,so what then?"Shun asked.

"WHAT?YOU BATTLED MASQUERADE AND WON?"Dan yelled."Are you serious?"

"I don't believe it...you took on Masquerade's dual hydranoid and defeated it?"Marucho asked.

"Well,Wavern is packing the positive energy from the infinity core."Joe explained.

"That is true."Wavern said."Simply put,the core feeds off the power any oppenent gives it and in turn uses that against it's enemy."

"But the bad news is that losing one battle won't back Masquerade down."Joe said."Somehow,he'll get his hydra to evolve and when he does,he'll be back for more."

"We only wanna battle and like Joe said I'm sure he'll want his revenge."Wavern replied.

"If we let hydranoid evolve,then we can kiss the infinity core goodbye."Shun answered.

"Not to mention,it will be Naga's."Skyress said.

"And with the silent core and the infinity core,he could destroy both Vestroia and your world."Drago mentioned."That would be the end of us all!"

"We've got to stop him,we can't let this happen!"Dan shouted."We've got to take down Masquuerade to stop him from getting the infinity core."

He's right!The brawlers are the last line of defense protecting the entire universe."Julie answered.

"We can do this."Wavern replied.

We all starting to leave just after that but with a lot to take in.

"Okay,here's the way I see it,guys."Marucho said."Our mission is getting an ultimate bakugan as quickly as we possibly can."

"And I guess the trick is we've got to get it done before that creep Masquerade does."Dan said.

"Yeah,but we're one step ahead of the game because we passed our tests."I replied.

"You're right!Since we passed our tests back in the doom diminsion,our bakugan have already started the process of evolution."Julie answered."I'm sure one of them will evolve into the ultimate bakugan soon!"

"Excellent observation,Julie!My Preyas and Shun's Skyress have started to evolve to."Marucho said.

"Don't forget about Runo's Tigrerra and Xenia's Zelda."Julie replied."I'm so excitied,I mean we can only guess which one of them will save the entire universe."

"Dan,what is the heck is wrong with you?"I asked."You're too quiet."

"It's just,well...okay,I didn't exactly pass my dumb test."Dan admitted.

"Come again,you didn't do what?"I asked.

"You didn't pass your test?"Marucho asked.

"You can't be serious,Dan."Shun replied.

"Just let me explain."Dan said."In the doom diminsion,I was battling this clown wearing a mask but when I tore it off...it was Runo,then Marucho,then Julie,then Shun and that's not the end of it!Next Apollonir shows up and tells me I've failed and that the only way the pass is to beat all of you one by one in a battle."

"How come Xenia didn't show?"Julie asked.

"Maybe because I haven't been a brawler that long or because of attributes seeing that Runo is a haos brawler too."I said.

"So we all have to lose for you to pass?"Julie asked.

"So Drago hasn't evolved at all?"Preyas asked.

"Correct."Drago said.

First one up was Julie with her Gorem and may I point out Hammer Gorem is huge,it's unbelieveable!Julie climbed onto Gorem's shoulder for the battle even though Dan had a ace up his sleeve,he wasn't playing it and I think I know why...but if he doesn't get attacked Drago will be destroyed by Gorem's hammer.

"Do something,Dan."Julie said."I've unleashed my beast so you better do the same or you'll lose."

"I can't and you know it,Julie."Dan replied.

"What does he think he's doing?"Maurcho thought."He has an ace up his sleeve but refuses to play it,I don't get his strategy at all."

"The answer's in front of you if you carefully."I said.

"Look,Julie's riding on Gorem's shoulder that's what Xenia means."Shun answered.

"So if Gorem got hit--"I said.

"Julie would get hit too."Maurcho realised.

"Precisly."I answered.

"Okay, he doesn't want to play,then we'll just have to end this."Julie said.

Drago was getting crushed by Gorem's hammer...Dan,attack it isn't that hard!

"Drago,this bites!Would you stop interfearing,Julie?"Dan said.

"Oh,stop your whining!Are you gonna battle or what?"Julie asked.

"What did I do?"Dan asked.

"You're not doing anything!Don't you realise that if you lose,we all lose."Julie shouted.

"Would get off my case?I know what I'm doing!"Dan shouted back.

"Hey,you are really starting to annoy me."Julie said."Don't you get it?If I knew Gorem had a chance to become the ultimate bakugan,don't you think I would risk everything?"

"Yeah,good point."Dan replied.

"That's it!Julie's just playing Dan to motivate him to win the battle."Marucho realised."It's brilliant."

"If you're too chicken to attack me,then you and Drago don't deserve to win."Julie said.

Dan managed to turn the battle around at long last!Using his D-strike card and fusion ablity card he defeated Gorem and managed to catch Julie before she fell to the ground so for him that's one down...three to go

Who's next?


	12. Fight Your Friends II

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Sorry this took a few days-computer crash!

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Twelve:Fight Your Friends II

Marucho was next to fall but Shun decided to wait another day because Dan was tired and it would be too easy so now we move onto day two...

Me,Julie and Marucho were at the park waiting for both of the boys to come for a bakugan brawl.

"It's almost time for the battle."Marucho said.

"There's Shun now."Julie said.

Appearing in the wind,such a ninja(!)

_Still you know who I'm rooting for to win._

We were waiting for a while for Dan to show up wondering why he was late

"It's not like Dan to be late for a battle."Julie said.

"Maybe he stopped for something to eat on the way."Marucho suggested.

It started to snow...in summer...it's snowing...that is just abnormal!Because Marucho dragged me and Julie because he wanted to make snow angels I missed the battle between Dan and Runo but got there in time for Dan and Shun's battle.

"You ready,Dan?"Marucho asked.

"Yeah,I sure hope so because all I want to do is get this over with."Dan said.

"What's the matter?You don't sound so confident,Dan."Runo replied.

"May the best brawler win."Dan said offering a handshake.

"Lets do it."Shun answered."I don't care if Drago doesn't evolve because I battle to win."

"That suits me fine."Dan said.

"Say the word,Dan because I'm ready when you are."Shun replied.

"This battle is gonna be close."Zelda said.

"Yeah,it is going to be."I replied.

Joe came a while later just as the battle was about to start,I felt so excited and I could tell this battle is gonna be intense.

"Here we go..."I said."Come on!"

All I knew was that when the battle started both Skyress and Drago were at each other necks and neither was willing to give up.

"In all my days,I have never seen such a battle."Tigrerra said.

"Yeah and they're just getting started."Runo replied."I'd be surprised if anyone survives."

"This battle is in a dead heat."Julie answered.

"These two are giving it all they got."I said.

But Drago was starting to get beat so bad by Skyress but Dan managed to counter with his ability card D-Strike raising Drago's power to 650 Gs but just as he was about to attack Shun countered with an ability card of his own raising Skyress's power to 650 Gs which made it equal

"Looks like this battle is about fire going up against wind."Joe said.

"Now it's a battle of will between Drago and Skyress."Wavern replied.

"Oh,thought I had him there."Dan said.

"Is that all you've got,Dan?"Shun asked.

"What's that supposed to mean,Shun?"Dan asked.

"Oh please!Why don't you just give up now."Shun answered.

He's got a point there

"Shun's right...you can't win this battle,Drago."Skyress said.

"Watch me!"Drago replied.

Drago charged straight ahead but Skyress just literally blew him away

"I'm so worried Runo!There is so much relying on Drago winning this battle."Tigrerra said.

"And Shun and Skyress aren't making it easy for them."I answered.

_Loving this battle though..._

Skyress managed to take down Drago and Dan ran towards him knocking them both out but I wasn't fooled.

"Oh,don't tell me this battle is over."Joe said.

"It can't be."Wavern replied.

"It isn't,trust me."I answered."Dan's giving up!"

"It is done."Skyress said.

That's what you think...but I could tell that Shun wasn't fooled either and he was getting rather furstrated as well.

"This better not be a puck!"Shun shouted."Answer me,Dan!Don't just throw in the towel like this!"

"It's your last chance,Dan."Marucho said.

"Get up already,you're not fooling anyone."I replied.

"Come on,is that all you've got for me?"Shun asked."Get up and face me like a real man!The universe is counting on you,we've got to beat Masquerade...it's your destiny,get up right now!"

"Oh,Shun."Skyress sighed.

"It's all over."Shun answered sounding rather disappointed.

"Zip it,Shun."Dan said struggling to get up."You're right!This is about saving Vestroia,the universe...this is my destiny,there's too much at stake I have to give it all I've got!Drago,get up right now!"

"I'm here for you Dan."Drago said getting up as well

Round two took to the sky and both Skyress and Drago used their most powerful attacks but eventually Skyress lost and Drago evolved now we can go after Masquerade!

And Masquerade will be ready for us...


	13. Dan vs Masquerade II

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:Dan vs Masquerade II

It turns out the snow wasn't the only weird weather that was happening in the world there have be freezing weathers with islands and Egypt had water coming out of the pyramids and auroras had come as well.

"Call me crazy but this weather can't be because of global warming."I said.

"I wonder what's going on in the world?Does this have anything to do with bakugan?"Dan's Mum asked.

"Yes,I believe so."Marucho said.

"The chaos in Vestroia has finally slipped over into your world."Wavern explained.

"Yes."Skyress said.

"Well,that can't be good."I answered.

"The chaos in Vestroia."Dan's mum said confused.

"The home of all bakugan."Gorem explained.

"Our world is falling into evil hands."Preyas said.

"I can't just stand here watching this go on."Diablo replied.

"There's nothing we can do,Diablo."Angelo insisted.

"Diablo's right."Dan answered."All we're doing is protecting the infinity core but is that all we can do?"

"So what do you mean Dan?"Julie asked.

"Well,maybe we can hit Masquerade and Naga before they hit us."Dan said.

"Yes,we should."Drago said.

"A good offense is a good defense."Tigrerra answered.

Look where that got us last time.

"Sorry,kids but I'm not following any of this."Dan's mum apologised.

"It is extremely complicated."I said.

"By the way where's Alice?"Marucho asked.

"Pretty 's having a nap at my place."Runo replied.

"Is it a girl thing?Maybe she just needs to see a doctor."Joe said.

"No,Joe.I say she'll be alright,lets just concentrate on Naga and Masquerade."Runo answered.

"Right."Dan replied.

Joe got a message from Masquerade with him saying he wanted the infinity core and to meet him at Dome Stadium for a battle.

"What are we gonna do guys?"Preyas asked.

"I'll take him on,let me at him!"Diablo insisted sounding too angry.

"Please calm yourself,Diablo."Angelo said.

"So we finally hear from the madman himself."Shun replied."Should be intresting."

"It won't be the last time."I said."Masquerade won't stop!"

"Let me take care of him,guys!"Dan said.

"Why you?"Dan's mum asked.

"Because Drago's evolved,that gives us all a better chance of beating that masked moron."Dan explained.

"Yes...Dan makes an excellent point."Drago said.

"Are you sure?"Skyress asked.

"Are you?"Wavern asked sounding concerned.

"Time to finish him off and end this."Dan answered.

We all managed to get to Dome Stadium...well everyone apart from Alice again!

"You here,Masquerade?"Dan asked.

Masquerade started to walk towards Dan as well for a confrontation

"Well if it isn't Dan the man!"Masquerade said."I wasn't planning on facing you but I might as well take your bakugan!"

"This should be an intresting battle."Marucho said."Masquerade is ranked number one."

"Yes and since I lost to Dan his ranking moves up to number two."Shun explained.

"Whoa,so this is gonna be the ultimate showdown,then!"Julie realised.

"Masquerade,how in the world did you end fighting for Naga anyway?"Dan asked."Don't you realise he's trying to destroy both our world and his own?"

"Something tells me he doesn't care."I said.

"We should be fighting on the same side not as enemies."Dan said.

"I only take orders from Naga."Masquerade replied."Are you done grandstanding?I've had enough of your babbling...are you ready to play?"

"Oh,I'm ready to play and don't come crying to me when you lose!"Dan answered.

The field turned the stadium into a coliseum and it was the perfect setting for a battle like this!Masquerade started with his Hydranoid which shocked Dan.

"Holy smokes!He started with his Hydranoid!"Dan shouted.

"We must use caution."Drago advised.

"You're right."Dan said."That sucker's got three heads."

"Must have evolved."Shun replied.

"Oh,yeah."I said.

Both Drago and Hydranoid had equal power so it was an even score so far.

"It's a pyrus ultimate dragonoid."Masquerade realised.

"You're not the only one who's evolved."Drago said.

"Hey chump,still wanna play?"Dan asked.

"Lets see how tough you are when you lose."Masquerade replied.

"I guess this is it,huh?"Runo said.

"I hope Dan knows what he's getting into."Julie replied.

"We must allow him to fight his own battles."Skyress said.

When Masquerade used one of Hyrdanoid's abilities it allowed Hydranoid to grab Drago by wires and force him towards his spiky body which made Drago lose all of his power now that had to hurt!

"That might be the end."Marucho said.

"No we can't lose hope yet,you guys."Shun replied.

"You know,Danny boy.I didn't think it would be this easy to defeat you."Masquerade said taunting Dan.

"Oh yeah?Sorry,pal but we're just getting warmed up."Dan answered."It's go time,Drago!"

Dan opened his gate card to increase Drago's power back up again then he used ultimate dragonoid which gave both bakugan equal strength and resulting in a tie.

"I never expected that."Shun said."At least Dan and Drago survive."

"For now."I said.

"Ready to go again or are you too chicken to face the master in battle?"Dan asked.

"Oh,I'm ready."Masquerade replied."I've even come up with a little surprise just for you."

Masquerade opened his gate card which allowed hydranoid's power to increase to 750 Gs.

"He's at 750 Gs."Julie said.

"Lets hope Dan has something up his sleeve."Runo replied.

"Not bad."Dan said."Ability activate!Ultimate Dragonoid...that nullifies your attack and pumps Drago up big time!"

"Ability activate...terminal trident!"Masquerade replied.

"This game is over and done with."Hydranoid answered preparing to fire.

The blast caused Dan to fall over.

"How pathetic!Why don't you face facts and give up?"Masquerade asked sarcastically."Why,just look at your pet lizard...he's on the ropes!"

"You bore me."Dan replied."Drago,show this geek what you've got."

"With pleasure."Drago said.

"Ability activate...exceed."Dan shouted.

That raised Drago's power to 650 Gs and Drago prepared to fire.

"Time you see how this game is supposed to be played."Dan said.

"Nice try!"Masquerade said."But not good enough,ability activate...final demolistion!"

It's abilities galore!That attack resulted in another tie.

"Not again."I said.

"At this rate the battle will last forever."Marucho replied.

"That's it,you're really starting to get on my nerves!"Masquerade yelled."You may think you have a shot at beating me but up until now you've just been playing lucky!You're constantly getting in my way,Dan and my patience is at an end!You are a thorn in my side and I have had enough of you but that all stops now!"

Wow,that's what I call angry!

"I'm going to destroy you!"Masquerade yelled."Do you hear me,Dan!?"

"If you ask me Masquerade has a few control issues."Runo said.

If you ask me,he needs therapy!

"It's obvious Dan's plan is to throw Masquerade off his game."Shun replied.

"He's doing a very good job then."I said.

"Now that you've vented,let's say we finish this battle."Dan said."But this time you fight fair and square."

"What?"Masquerade asked in shock.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."Dan answered getting rid of his shooter and Masquerade did the same.

"This is gonna be the greatest bakugan battle of all time!"Marucho said excited.

Those two were going at it so much that the wind was so strong!

"What did I tell you this battle is awesome!"Marucho shouted.

"Yeah,but it's still a dead heat!"Runo shouted.

The area was collapsing now and there was sounds of thunder and lightning at once along with the strong gust.

"Now what's going on?"Masquerade asked obviously annoyed.

"The battle is so intense,the field's balance has been thrown out of wack!"Shun answered.

Again the battle resulted in another tie,it's getting ridiculous!

"I guess we're gonna have to keep going until one of us royaly messes up,huh?"Dan said.

"Well,it won't be me."Masquerade answered.

Those two bakugan were going at it for another battle the area was being ripped apart.

"This is insane!"I shouted.

"I wish they would just end it all!"Julie shouted.

Hits were being thrown everywhere it was unbelievable.

"I don't think I can watch anymore."Julie said.

"It's more than a battle over the infinity core...now it's personal."Skyress replied.

"Yeah,I've never seen a pair of battlers more even."Shun answered.

It would explain why we're getting blown apart everywhere like a tornado!

"I still have faith in Dan to win."Marucho said.

"We can only hope,Marucho."Tigrerra replied.

Dan was loving every minute of this because he was laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?"Masquerade asked.

"Relax,this is fun even though this battle is totally intense,it can be a real blast!"Dan answered."After all,it is a game!"

"It's not a game,it's my life."Masquerade replied.

"Then your life is about to change."Dan answered.

They both drew their next cards and I had to agree with Dan this is fun yet intense.

"This is it."Shun said."I have a feeling this is the last battle that will decide everything."

These two were giving it everything they had I could tell from the fact we were getting blow apart and the coliseum was being ripped eventually the battle ended thank you!

I thought I was gonna die!

"I can't believe I lost that battle."Masquerade said.

"I can't believe I won that battle!"Dan said in shock.

"What's even stranger is that for some reason...it doesn't bother me."Masquerade replied.

"He did it!"Runo shouted.

"Yes!"Julie screamed.

"It's finally over."I answered.

"You know what they say Masquerade...even in bakugan,it doesn't matter if you win or lose...it's how you play the game."Dan said.

"I wish I learnt that leason a long time ago,Dan."Masquerade admitted."But I guess it's better late than never.I sure have a lot of thinking to do."

"One more thing Masquerade."Dan replied.

"What is it?"Masquerade asked.

"How about you join up with us?"Dan asked."You could help us in our battle against Naga...what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan and a pretty good one."Masquerade answered.

"I'd love to have you on board."Dan said.

Even though he looked like he was going to join the brawlers he changed his mind.

"Sorry,but I just don't think it work out."Masquerade said."Later,Dan."

He took off his mask and revealed who he really is and none of us could believe it...

* * *

**If you haven't gotten this far in the series don't read on until you've watched the episode!**

**Major spoiler ahead!**


	14. Confessions and Vestroia

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:Confessions and Vestroia

Masquerade is Alice now there's something you wouldn't expect ever out of everyone we've seen and met over the last few months!

"Where am I?"Alice asked."I don't know how I got here."

We all ran straight to Dan and Alice.

"Oh no,I don't understand."Alice said."I don't remember anything."

"Now it makes sense,Alice was Masquerade all along."Marucho said.

"And it would explain why she's gone all the time."I replied.

Suddenly Hal-G appeared and...boy is he ugly...purple and green don't go together!

"It is time to go,Alice."Hal-G said."My dear,don't you realise that Masquerade's personality is always going to be a part of you?"

"Masquerade's personality is a part of me?"Alice said sounding confused.

"Hey,ugly leave her alone!"Dan Hal-G did was blow him away.

"Do you remember that day so long ago?"Hal-G asked."I was in my labortory and I had just returned from Vestroia.I wanted to leave a record of what I had seen there."

I didn't understand because I wasn't there at the time so I had to play catch-up by listening now seeing that I only know what I heard from the group since I got there not what they had seen before.

"Hey,we heard all of this at Alice's grandpappy's mansion."Preyas said."Don't you guys remember?"

Well,not me actually.

"I wasn't able to finish my message because at the time I was finishing my testonial...a mega diminisional nova was happening on Vestroia."Hal-G explained.

"Mega diminisional nova?"Drago asked wanting to hear more.

"That's right you heard of this before,haven't you?It's the phemoneon that happened when Naga tried to take the infinity core and the silent core."Hal-G explained.

"That was a very dark day I will never forget."Drago said."It was the day Dan and I first met."

"Yes,I remember that day."Tigrerra said."That was the day I saw the infinity core cross into the human world."

"And it changed me forever."Wavern replied."Things were never the same after I was drawn into the infinity core."

"Massive negative power was released during that mega diminsional nova."Hal-G said."It passed through the diminsion transporter and comtainated my lab...then Alice arrived,she was completely unaware that her life would never be the same after that day.A flood of negative energy surrounded us and changed my body and that's how I became Hal-G."

"And I changed too."Alice realised.

"That's changed,you took a seperate personality known as Masquerade."Hal-G replied.

"Hold on,I remember."Dan shouted."You never finished the story you recorded."

"When Naga triggered the mega diminisonal nova,he began the destruction of Vestoria and created a second identity of Alice known as Masquerade."Drago explained.

"I remember now."Alice said sadly.

Everything Masquerade had put us through,the group and everytime Alice had gone away or was away from us for a short amount of time she was Masquerade and she had no idea at all.

"So this whole time I've been Masquerade."Alice said starting to cry.

"Alice."Runo said feeling sorry for her."I get why she didn't remember before...well,don't worry you'll never have to listen to Masquerade ever again."

"Your friends will look after you now,Alice."Wavern replied.

"But how you can ever forgive me?"Alice asked."Oh,no.I did so many bad things."

"Well,you proved one thing,Masquerade knew where to find us because you were him."Shun answered.

Not helping,you know(!)

"Alice,it's time to go home."Hal-G said.

Alice took his hand at first but then she pulled away.

"Don't be shy now everyone knows who you are...the only place you should be is with me where you rightfully belong."Hal-G insisted.

"No,she stays here!Alice is still Alice and she stays here with us."Dan said."Don't you go,Alice!You're a brawler."

"You're part of the team now."Marucho said.

"Yeah,we need you,Alice."Julie said.

"Thank you,I want to stay."Alice replied but paused."No...how can you ever trust me again?...Goodbye everyone... okay,Grandfather I'm ready."

"Alice,don't go!"Runo shouted running towards her but was pushed away by a barrier as Alice warped away.

"Goodbye,Brawlers!"Hal-G said laughing at us.

"Alice,come back!"Runo screamed.

We still haven't found Alice but it's only been a couple of days all we want to do is find her now...summer's over now!We've all gone back to our families now and Nadia was so glad to see me again.

"I've missed you."Nadia admitted.

"Yeah,you too..it's been one busy vacation."I said.

"Oh,by the way...I should say,Dad said he stopped travelling and settled down in Wardington city and he wants us to live there but it's totally up to you."Nadia explained.

My Dad started travelling the world when I was nine and I haven't seen him since Mum's funeral but he always liked Wardington and it is where I lived before.

"I don't know,I've only just got back...give me time to think."I answered.

"Sure,no rush."Nadia replied.

But there's more stuff to be worrying about...the weird weather is still going on and school's are closed because of it(not complaining there!)but the world has changed and it's bound to get worse!It turns out later on all of the brawlers families,mine included were informed by Dan's parents about the bakugan...my sister wasn't thrilled about it but she understood.

One day a giant hole appeared in the middle of the ocean and shallowed an entire cruise ship but there were a few survivors saying there was a monster in the ocean coming and all of the brawlers gathered online.

"That's right,Marucho."Dan said.

"You think that giant hole leads to Vestroia?"Marucho asked.

"Why,yes.I'm afraid so."Wavern confirmed.

"So,that means Vestroia and the human world are now connected."Drago replied.

"That won't be good for either of our worlds."Zelda said.

"And trouble is bound to find us."I replied.

"Yeah,Naga is going to try to cross over soon."Runo said.

"Yes,he will."Tigrerra said.

"And he'll be looking for the infinity core."Shun answered.

"And he won't stop until he finds it."Skyress said.

"I don't like the sound of that."Preyas replied.

"So what should we do,Dan?"Julie asked.

"Time is running out."Gorem said.

"We can't waste a minute now."I said.

"Alright,if we go through that hole it will take us to Vestroia."Dan explained.

"Huh?"We all said confused.

"Dan,you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."Drago replied.

"We can't just sit here and wait for Naga to come to us."Dan said."We'll strike first...we're going in after him!"

"Yeah!"We all agreed.

"Let's do it."Dan replied smiling.

Nadia wasn't able to believe what I was doing!

"I can't believe you're doing this."Nadia said."My little sister going to another world."

"Well...neither can I with the stuff I've seen!But I can't just walk away."I replied.

"Why not?"Nadia asked.

"It's not me and I'm a brawler...I won't let them down."I answered.

"You don't know them that well."Nadia said.

"Well...one I know VERY well."I answered.

"Who?"Nadia asked.

I whispered it to her...

"Oh."Nadia realised."So you--"

"No way!"I lied.

"Right."Nadia said.

"Shut up!"I shouted."Anyway,I gotta go and save the universe!"

"Goodbye."Nadia replied.

Marucho's plane picked up me,Julie and Shun then we went to the hole in the were all at the enterance of the plane looking down below us.

"The negative energy is very strong."Tigrerra said.

"It's giving me the creeps."Preyas said."I guess there's no turning back now."

"You wanna turn back?"Diablo asked."Not me,this is gonna be fun."

The plane started to lower down to the hole.

"Okay,are you ready?"Dan asked.

"Yeah!"We all shouted.

We all jumped out of the plane and going down to what happens next


	15. Welcoming

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:Welcoming

The drop firsted started as an aurora of lights like a rainbow then we moved straight down into Vestroia and seeing that it's the bakugan world,bakugan are no longer balls they regain using their bodies all the time so they catched all of us on the way so we wouldn't die from the fall(well,everyone caught a person apart from Preyas)talk about an out of this world adventure!

"All clear guys,I don't sense any negative energy."Preyas said.

"Are you sure?"Dan asked.

"Well,I guess we better take a look around."Runo said.

"Good idea,Runo."Drago said.

The area looked like another Antarctica.

"At least I think it's safe."Preyas answered truthfully.

"For your sake."Tigrerra threated.

"Wait,is this Vestroia?"Gorem asked sounding unsure.

"No,it's never been an aquas attributed diminision."Tigrerra answered.

"Yes and I can sense a strong aquas presence."Angelo said.

"Yes and I can sense the power of ventus."Skyress said.

"That's both water and wind."Marucho replied.

"I believe this may be a new diminsion where those two elements have fused together."Drago answered.

"You serious!?"Dan asked.

"Never more,Daniel."Drago answered."Vestroia was once a place where six realms co-existed in balance but Naga has seemed fit to destroy that explaination may be that new worlds have formed from the overlapping of the diminisions."

"So we have travel from world to world to find what we're looking for?"I asked.

"You're right."Zelda answered.

"Oh,man all this thinking is giving me a giant headache."Dan shouted.

"Hey,there's no point in getting furstrated,Dan."Julie said.

"She's right,we're on a mission."Runo replied pushing Dan.

That push caused Dan to fall and the area we were standing on fell apart so we fell as well,it was like a slide that lead us to another part of the was quite fun acutally but Dan hit face first onto a block of ice.

"The fun nevers end."I said.

"Are you alright?"Drago asked about Dan.

"Yeah,that looked majorly nasty."Preyas said.

"Wow,that was a smooth move."Runo said.

"Hey,it's not my fault."Dan defended himself.

"Take a look at this."Drago shouted.

When we turned around the ice contained bakugan inside.

"Bakugan ice sculptures."I said."...Almost."

"Those bakugan have wind and water attributes."Shun mentioned.

"But who did this?"Dan asked.

Three guesses who(!)

"I bet you Naga's behind it and we've got to stop him."Marucho answered.

Ding,ding,ding we have a winner!

"Hang on,do you know which way to go?"Preyas asked.

"That's a good point...we don't know where we're going."I answered.

"Lets see,the centre of Vestroia was a restricted area where even we bakugan weren't allowed to set foot."Skyress explained.

That's shocking,I thought bakugan could go anywhere.

"That was when the balance of all six attributes were protecting the core."Drago said."I belive that has all changed because of Naga and he must have done it with the help of Hal-G's power."

"Hang on,you're saying the power protecting the core has been disturbed?"Shun asked.

"Yes and that might be a good thing."Skyress answered."That might allowed to enter the core but for now we should try and find the enterence to the next world."

"We should begin with baby steps."Angelo said.

"But how are we supposed to find the next enterence?"Dan asked.

"Allow me to point you in the right direction."Gorem answered."I'm picking up a faint signal."

"But from where,Gorem?"Runo asked.

"That way."Gorem answered pointing to an aurora.

That aurora was so amazing and it had a very soothing melody I could listen to it for ages.

"How beautiful."Julie said.

"I didn't know they had auroras in Vestroia."Runo said.

"No matter how great it is,I doubt it's a good thing."I replied.

"And they're powered by one thing...auroras are created from a magnetic field."Marucho explained.

"Are you sure?"Dan asked.

"I get it,that magnetic field might be having an effect on all diminisions in Vestroia."Shun answered.

"Okay,let's check it out."Dan said.

"Ten-hut!"Preyas shouted.

We were walking closer to aurora and around us was the same ice but there was a lake now.

"Look,over there."Dan said pointing to the aurora.

We didn't see it from far away there was a portal there.

"It must be a wormhole."Marucho said.

"Yes and that's where the signal is coming from."Gorem replied.

Correct me if I'm wrong but don't portals close?

"I may be guessing but you think that leads to the centre of Vestroia?"Shun asked.

"Yes but we must hurry because when the aurora disappears so will the enterence to the next world."Gorem answered.

"We gotta move pronto,it's closing!"Dan shouted.

Something appeared in the lake,it must be a bakugan...she had the form of a girl a green looking girl,she was crying.

"It is some kind of mirage?"Dan asked.

"You must help me."She said."Please,don't leave me on my own."

I don't trust her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"Dan asked.

"I swam."She answered.

"You swam?Is this some kind of joke?"Dan asked.

"Come on,quit wasting with your smart mouth."Preyas said.

"I'm a water attributed bakugan...see?"She asked.

A tidal wave came up and she was joined to a giant and I mean GIANT blue fish with scales like rocks and orange eyes.

"My name is Taygan."She introduced."I understand your journey has been a long one,why not stay here and rest a while?"

Another bakugan appeared a ventus one.

"We're the gatekeepers of this world for our leader Naga."He explained.

"You're gatekeepers?I get the feeling you were expecting us to come."Dan replied.

"No way,they're not so tough."Preyas said."We have to get going."

"If you insist on continuning you must beat us in a battle."He answered attacking Drago.

"What are you doing?"Drago asked.

Skyress came to Drago's aid but Hairdee blew her away and Taygen used a water cyclone to drag us into the weren't able to get out and that fish was ready to shallow us whole but Tigrerra stopped it with her blades and Preyas used an aqua bubble to bring us back to shore with those two joining us.

"Boy are you guys ever out of shape."Preyas said.

"Thanks,Preyas."Marucho said.

"The signal from the inner core is starting to fade."Gorem mentioned.

"That means we gotta step on it or we'll be stuck in this diminision forever."Dan replied.

"We gotta beat them but we have no time."I said.

"Marucho,do you think you and Preyas can lead Taygen underwater?"Shun asked.

"Have a plan,Shun?"Marucho asked.

"Yes and Skyress...you and me will lure that other overgrown freak."Shun answered.

"The one they call Hairdee."Skyress said.

"One ventus and the other is aquas we trick them out of their elements."Marucho realised.

"With them out of their elements,this battle should be a snap."Gorem replied.

The plan worked at first with Preyas,Angelo and Marucho beating Taygen and Skyress beating Hairdee both were knocked out on the shore with ease.

"And that's a wrap,folks."Runo said.

"And I didn't even break a nail."Preyas said confidently.

"Time to go."Diablo said diving to get Marucho.

"Whoa,I can't believe we pulled that off,you guys."Dan said.

"Well thanks to Shun and that awesome plan."I replied.

"The old switch-a-roo and I fell for it."Taygan said."But if you think,I'm washed up...you're sadly mistaken!"

Taygan went flying into the air...okay,since when can a fish fly?But Taygan blew Skyress away.

"No way,she's using a wind attribute."Shun shouted.

"But I thought you couldn't do that."Julie said.

"Hang on,I think I get this..this is a diminsion where wind and water have come together so bakugan can use both wind and water whenever they want to."Shun explained.

Marucho didn't know because he was still underwater but Hairdee got out and froze the lake so they he was trapped with his bakugan.

"This is my fault,I should have come up with a better plan."Shun said.

"The portal closing!"I shouted.

"We gotta go or we'll be trapped here."Julie said.

"We can't not without Marucho."Dan replied.

"Ability activate,blow away!"Shun shouted.

Me,Dan,Runo and Julie were sucked inside a cyclone with our bakugan.

"What do you think you're doing Shun?"Dan asked.

"I gotta finish this,you four make a break for it."Shun answered.

"No,Shun that's crazy!"Dan shouted."We battle as a team,remember?"

We were sucked inside the portal just as it was about to close.

"I can't believe he did that!"I shouted.

"He-He must feel responsible for Marucho and the others being trapped."Runo said.

"So what do we do,Dan?"Julie asked.

"We leave."Dan answered."There's no time to turn around,we gotta trust Shun at his have to believe he can get Marucho and the others out of there safely."

"Dan,that's crazy!"Julie shouted.

"Come on!"Dan shouted.

The others followed him to the next world whilst I turned around then I followed them as the portal closed behind us.

_Be careful..._


	16. To the Finishing Line

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:To the Finishing Line

The drop down seem so long this time I couldn't see anything down there!

"I can't see anything,are we there yet?"Runo asked.

"Quit whining!"Julie shouted.

"I don't what's waiting for us down there but we'll be one step closer to Vestroia at least."Dan said.

"Hey,we're almost there."I said.

"We don't what to expect so I suggest we keep our guard up."Tigrerra suggested."You never know where Naga could be hiding."

Then a golden glowing rope caught Dan and dragged him down whilst we all went down faster after to the last world wasn't as hard.

"We're here at last."I said shaking the feeling off.

"So this is what the next world looks like."Runo said.

"They need new decoration."Julie commented.

"The last world we were in was aquas and ventus,this must be sub-terra and haos."Zelda guessed.

"Bingo!You got it!"Someone shouted.

We looked up to see two weird looking bakugan standing on a mountain.

"Hello,strange strangers!"She shouted."We got company,I love company."

"I guess they're lonely."Dan said weired out.

"And too weird if you ask me."I replied.

"It's you!You grabbed me!"Dan shouted.

"That's right!"She answered.

They sound so cheery,it reminds me of Julie.

"They kinda look like bakugan to me."Runo said.

"They are but I've never seen their kind before."Tigrerra confirmed.

"Hey,my name is Rabedeer and this is Tricloid."She introduced.

"Together we're the cutest and greatest sisters ever!"They announced like some bad TV-Show.

Yeah...don't care!

"That's very interesting but we must be on our way."Drago said walking off.

"See ya,nice meeting you."Dan said.

"That's what you think."I said.

"Thanks for the warm welcome."Zelda replied.

"Yeah,what she said."Gorem said.

They just jumped right in front of our way.

"Hold up!You can't leave until we say you can!"Rabedeer shouted.

"No need to shout,we're right here."I replied.

"What she means is that you guys have to stay here and play with us for a while."Tricloid said.

She said it much better!

"So we can't leave?"Runo asked.

"Yes,not until we've had some fun!"Rabedeer answered.

"Bigtime fun!"Tricloid said.

These two sound like little schoolgirls,it's annoying!

"I knew something wasn't right about these two."Drago said."Come on,Dan."

No offence but I picked up that vibe when we first met them.

"We'd love to stay but we gotta get going."Dan said.

"Hey!You stay here!"Rabedeer yelled grabbing Dan.

"Chill out."Dan replied.

"Hey,you're kinda cute up close."Rabedeer said.

Now I'm glad Shun isn't here those two would go nuts over him,not that I think he's cute.

"Oh yeah,he's a real keeper for sure."Tricloid replied.

"Leave this boy alone!"Julie shouted pulling Dan away from them.

"We'll play with you next time."Dan said.

They wouldn't give up now because of us(mainly Dan)

"Great,because of you they won't let us leave!"I shouted.

"Way to go."Julie said.

"It-It's not my fault."Dan replied.

"Unfortunately I think they've grown attached to you."Tigrerra said.

"Is it next time yet?"Rabedeer asked.

"I hate these type of crushes."I said annoyed."All the hearts and flirting."

"Nice one."Runo said as annoyed.

"I made a mud ball for you."Tricloid said.

"No I don't want a mud ball!"Dan shouted.

"Come on,lets go."Drago said grabbing Runo,Julie and Dan by his tail.

I was flying on Zelda.

"You can't fly any faster?"I asked.

"I wish I could."Zelda answered.

"I'll take your word for it."I replied.

We finally hid a ditch in the ground.

"Did we lose them?"Runo asked.

"I think so."Tigrerra answered.

"That's a relief."Dan sighed.

"What do you think they are anyway?"Runo asked.

Creepy beyond belief.

"They must be the gatekeepers of this world."Zelda answered.

"If they're the gatekeepers they must be working for Naga."Drago said.

"They don't seem hostile."Gorem said.

"No,but they want us to stay in this place."Drago replied.

"We can't do that,we have to keep moving no matter what happens."Runo said."Remember,we have to get to the centre of Vestroia."

"Where do we go?"Julie asked.

Dan and I took flight to see where to go next we saw an aurora ahead.

"If there's an aurora ahead maybe it will lead us somewhere."I said.

"Like the last world."Drago replied."We can't leave without going through them."

"If that's the case,lets check it out."Dan said.

"We should,lets go back."Zelda said

We all found the others so we all decided to follow that aurora.

"I know we're moving towards those lights but we're not getting any closer."Dan said."Do you feel it?"

"Yes,it's the same as last one...we're on the right track,"Drago answered.

"I think I'm getting a signal from the next world."Gorem replied.

"Yes,I can hear it too,Gorem."Tigrerra said.

"That aurora is the same as the one in the world of water and wind...it's our ticket out of here."Dan explained.

"If we follow the light like last time it will lead us to Vestroia."Julie replied.

When we went through it was place with lights and jewels everywhere.

"It's beautiful!"Julie shouted.

"There's light everywhere."Dan said.

I loved the crystals it definitely made me feel better,we all took a look around.

"What are they?"Dan asked.

"They're jewels!"Julie exclaimed.

"Jewels?"Dan replied confused.

"Yeah,like jewelery."Runo answered."You could such a beautiful necklace or bracelet with these crystals."

"Oh,don't give her any ideas."Dan said."Lets kick it!"

At the exact moment Tricloid came out of the ground.

"Do they ever give up?"I asked annoyed.

"Tricloid mud ball,special delivery!"Tricloid shouted.

"Not again."Drago sighed.

Rabedeer appeared as well a few seconds later...do they understand go away?

"What a surprise,fancy meeting you guys here."Rabedeer said.

"So you ready to play now?"Tricloid asked.

"Leave us alone!"Dan shouted.

"They're very persistant."Gorem said.

"I believe they've fallen for Dan."Tigrerra replied.

"No way,Dan's off the market!"Julie shouted.

"That makes Tricloid very sad."Tricloid said fake crying.

Oh,that's too bad...deal with it!

"I saw him first!"Julie decleared

"I'm really sorry but we don't have time to waste playing with you."Runo answered.

"What!But you have to play with us!"Rabedeer shouted.

"No,we don't!"I shouted back.

"I'm the gatekeeper so I say you have to."Rabedeer said.

That's just abusing the power.

"That's right,if the big boss says you have to stay...you have to stay,forever and ever."Tricloid giggled.

"I see,so you two are working for Naga?"Runo asked.

"Naga?Don't know him."Rabedeer answered."Has he been here?"

"Don't think so."Tricloid answered.

"You don't know him."I replied relived.

"My lady!Look at this!"Tigrerra shouted.

There were bakugan fossils everywhere containing earth and light bakugan.

"You came all this way,why not stay?"Rabedeer asked."Your friends are here and they're not going anywhere and neither are you."

"Look,they like it here..they don't complain at all."Tricloid said.

They're in fossils,not to be rude...but what do you expect?

"Welcome to the world of light and earth,you'll be staying for a very long time."Rabedeer shouted.

Okay,I've gone from weirded out by these two to freaked out.

They started up a race for us.

"We start at the same time,the first to make to the end of the cave wins."Rabedeer explained.

That cave seems REALLY long.

"What do we win?"Runo asked.

"You win freedom,silly."Tricloid answered.

"If you beat us in a race you can leave this world and go to the next one."Rabedeer said."But if you lose the race you have to stay here forever!"

Don't put that picture in my head.

"We'll play lots of games."Tricloid said.

Not feeling so great about that.

"Okay,we're in."Julie answered.

"Great."I mouthed.

"You want a mud ball?"Tricloid asked.

"That looks tasty but I'm good."Dan answered.

"Thanks."Tricloid said."Are you sure?Look what you can make."

Tricloid made the mud ball into a heart for Dan.

"Whoa,cool."Dan said taking it.

"A gift from Tricloid to you."Tricloid replied."You see,it will help you!"

"So you two are an item now?"I teased Dan.

"No we are not!"Dan shouted.

Don't be too defensive...

We had to take our positions to start the race but Dan managed to get in the lead whilst the rest of us were trapped in the form of thr crystals we saw earlier.

"Dan,keep moving!"I shouted."You win so we can get out of this place!"

"But you guys need our help."Dan said.

"Just forget about us,Drago is the strongest one of us here."Runo replied."You're our only chance!"

"We'll be fine now go!"I said.

Dan and Drago finally took off and Gorm smashed the crystals trapping us so we could move again so we could went after Dan whilst Rabedeer dealt with us but Tricloid managed to stop Dan and Drago by summoning a wall to block but Gorem knocked it down with his hammer but Tricloid still went after Dan.

"You better get used to it you're gonna be stuck here forever."Rabedeer said.

"That's what you think,four arms."Runo replied.

Rabedeer summoned copies of herself to confuse us.

"Confusing but not flawless."I said."Ability activate,spike storm!"

Spike storm attacks enemy bakugan no matter how many there are.

"Nice move,Xen."Runo said."Ability activate,velocity fang!"

With Blade Tigrerra attacking Rabedeer,Tricloid came back to help her sister so she let Dan managed to leave eventually but it took a while so Dan was on his own.

Anyway,when we all(all of the brawlers)found Dan we found out that Alice was there as went to hug her when she saw her though.

"I'm sorry to make you worry."Alice said.

"Don't mention it after all we are your friends."Marucho said.

"But could someone tell me why alpha hydranoid is here?"Julie asked.

"And why is he on our side?"Shun asked.

"That's because he's my bakugan now."Alice answered."Isn't that right,Hydranoid?"

"From this day forth,Alice.I battle with you."Hydranoid said.

"I just realised now we have them all."Marucho said.

"All who?"Julie asked.

"Aquas,Ventus,Pyrus,Sub-terra,Haos and now Darkus."Marucho answered."As of this moment we have all six bakugan attributes."

"All six attributes?Marucho's right."Alice replied.

"Alright,this is perfect!Now we're ready to take down Naga!"Dan said.

"Alright!"We all shouted.


	17. Kiss the Girl

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:Kiss the Girl

After hearing that things were really bad we all decided to come back to Earth and there was nothing in the centre of Vestroia anyway but the trip was harsh back.

"There's the tower."Julie said.

"Hey,we're back on earth."Dan said.

Yeah with aches and pains.

"Dan,can you hear me?"Joe asked on Dan's baku-pod."Come in,Dan."

"Joe,what's up?"Dan asked.

Joe explained the whole story to us,trust me it's a lot to take in and we all gathered inside the tower

"All the evil bakugan from all over the world are heading towards this city?"Dan asked.

"That's right and Wavern's infinity core is starting to heat up."Joe answered."She senses Naga's silent core."

"Anything we can do to stop those bakugan?"I asked.

"Hope so...so far Wavern has a barrier around the city but the struggle is too much for her."Joe answered."If we don't do something,we'll lose her."

Wavern was crying in pain from the power.

"Wavern,hang in there."Drago said.

"Drago,help me."Wavern said weakened.

"This is bad,that force field will disappeared completely."Shun replied.

"Snap!And Naga is behind it."Dan said.

"I know things are heating up but this is no time to lose your cool."Kato said on our baku-pods.

"That you,Kato?"We all asked.

"Yo,those evil bakugan are quite close."Kato explained."You'll have to work fast if you want to stop them."

"Hey,who put the old-timer in charge?"Preyas asked.

"Look here,Preyas."Kato said.

"How did he know my name?"Preyas asked.

"I accessed Master Marucho's families private satellite network and made some pretty unsettling discoveries."Kato explained."As you're about to see,you'll be doing battle with the combined power of some very dangerous bakugan,you'll recognise some of them from your previous battles."

"Tricloid."Runo said.

"Rabedeer."Julie said.

"And Taygen."Dan said."So they're all coming for the infinity core!"

"They tricked us,they pretended to lose their battles to come to earth for a sneak attack."Preyas realised.

"If that's the way they want to play then let me at them."Diablo replied.

"Preyas,ready for a battle?"Marucho asked.

"Marucho--"Runo said.

"Runo,Preyas and I can handle has to stop those evil bakugan from getting into the city."Marucho replied.

"I know,then why don't me and Gorem go after Tricloid?"Julie asked.

"Excellent idea."Gorem said.

"Right,then I'll take Rabedeer."Dan said.

"No,Dan.I'll take Rabedeer."Alice replied."I think Drago needs to stay here with Wavern.I'll be okay,I have Hydranoid to help me and I want to show you I'm a real member of the brawlers too."

"Okay."Dan agreed.

"Rabedeer and Tricloid will be close to the city we should keep an eye-out."I said.

"The battle brawlers to the rescue!"Julie replied.

"Yeah!"We all shouted.

Julie and Marucho managed on their own so that's a few out of the way.

"Come in,Master Dan,can you hear me?"Kato asked.

"I hear you."Dan answered.

"Master Marucho has beaten Taygen and Miss Julie has beaten Tricloid."Kato told us.

"Sweet,that's the best news I've had all day."Dan said.

"Bad news,Hairdee has been spotted on top of the city."Kato said.

"Right,let me go after Hairdee."Shun replied.

"I'm coming with you."I said."You're not getting rid of me this time."

"Sounds like a plan."Dan said.

When we were at enterence of the tower we both summoned our bakugan and I finally got to do what I wanted at last.

"Just in case I never get the moment to do this,I'm gonna do it now."I decleared.

I finally kissed Shun,it was a gentle turned passionate kiss.

"I like you...actually I love you to be honest."I said."But we'll talk about that after this adventure is over."

"Alright."Shun replied.

We finally took off on our bakugan for Hairdee.

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You could be sure  
That it will only get better_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep talking  
They could say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright_

_And no one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel  
For you_


	18. Sky High Battle

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:Sky High Battle

We all gathered at a castle near the city searching for Hairdee and it was long search though.

"Oh,cool this is the new bakugan bar...this city is pretty sweet."Komba said.

"If you ask me,it's just another boring city on your planet."Harpess said.

Both me and Shun dropped by on the roof at that moment.

"No-one said you had stay here so you can leave."I replied.

"But if you stay better be ready for anything."Shun said.

"Whoa after all these years I get to battle along the legendary Shun,I am so not worthy."Komba said.

I just rolled my eyes in "oh,please."kind of way,I mean it's really annoying and a while ago Komba hated him.

"Oh,I get battle besides grandma."Harpess said sounding less excitied.

"Nice to see you to Hapress."Skyress replied.

"I don't know if you've realised this Skyress but if we beat Naga this might be our last battle together."Shun said.

"Yeah,it might be.I hadn't thought of that until now,been hectic recently."I replied.

"Let's not think about that now.I would like to thank you for everything you and your friends have done for us bakugan."Skyress said.

"Yes,who knows where we would be right now without you."Zelda said.

"No problem,but--"I replied.

Before I could finish what I was saying a beam froze the where we were so we all had to go somewhere else.

"The sky is freezing!The sky is freezing!"Harpress shouted.

"What is happening?"Komba asked.

Hairdee suddenly appeared out of nowhere seriously did he have to turn part of a castle into ice(?)

"Nothing like a big enterence I always say."Hairdee said."Now lets get down to the business of defeating you cretens."

With our bakugan as their battling forms we were ready to go.

"If it isn't the lovely Skyress,I think it's always nice to stay in touch."Hairdee said.

"I didn't think you survived our last battle,Hairdee."Skyress replied."I was certain you were finished back in Vestroia."

"You flatter yourself,Naga ordered me to take a dive and I did!So now I only have one order to carry out and that's to destroy you and all enemies of Naga!Once you're gone the infinity core will be ours just watch."

"Hey can we stop the bickering?"Harpess asked sarcastically attacking Hairdee but failed.

"Please don't waste your energy."Hairdee said turning invisble again.

I climbed on Zelda so I could get a better view of everywhere.

"Crystal Missile!"Hairdee shouted firing mini crystals.

Skyress managed to dodge it though,Hairdee then attacked Harpess and Skyress but then after a few minutes he trapped Skyress in an crystal barrier with no way out and to make things worse...Hairdee managed to get Shun and Komba in the castle away from the battle...they fell in from the roof.

"They'll be fine...well,Shun will be fine."I said."Now we have to get Skyress out of there."

"Sure,but you know how?"Zelda asked.

"No idea...but we'll find out."I answered.

Zelda flew us to where Skyress was.

"We'll get you out of there."I said."I promise."

Hairdee then starting firing crystals at Skyress.

"Ability activate...power wings."I said throwing my ability card.

Power wings let me blew away Hairdee far off.

"He'll be back."I said."Harpess,see if you can free Skyress ...we'll keep Hairdee busy."

I had to fly rather fast to get there though.

"Okay,you're not defeated...where are you?"I asked.

"Behind you."Hairdee answered preparing to fire.

"Ability activate...courage shield!"

Courage shield lets me block an attack.I flew back down to Skyress again.

"You're really annoying."Hairdee said.

"We'll get you out of there!"Harpess shouted.

"Save yourselves,you three."Skyress said.

"No way,I can't leave you like this!"I shouted."Shun would hate me for that."

"There's no way I'm going to leave you behind,we're in this together until the bitter end."Harpess shouted.

"Thank you."Skyress said.

"Crystal missile!"Hairdee shouted.

That attack was from behind so it knocked me and Zelda onto some other part of the castle when I got up I saw that my left arm was bleeding from one of those crystals stabbing me.

"Great."I whispered.

I took the crystal out...there was so much agony but I couldn't scream so I just ripped of a part of my shirt off and covered the wound from bleeding too much.

"Zelda,where are you?"I asked.

"Over here,Xenia."Zelda answered sounding weakened.

I found her on the other was struggling to get up.

"Come on,I need you!"I encouraged."We all need you and we can't let Naga win this or it's the end for all of us!"

She managed to get up as well after that little sentence.

"Ready for round two?"Zelda asked."Are you alright?"

She saw the stab but I couldn't afford to take a break now.

"It's nothing,I'll be fine."I answered climbing on her.

I went to where Skyress was but to my surprise guess who I found.

"Man,you two take your time."I said.

"Are you okay?"Shun asked.

"It's nothing just a cut."I answered not making a big deal."Thanks for caring though."

"Any signs of Harpess?"Komba asked.

I pointed up to show them.

"I'm sorry...I tried everything but I was knocked out by Hairdee."I answered.

"It's not your fault."Shun replied.

Hairdee was laughing his had off by what had happened.

"Sorry to interupt the boyfriend and girlfirend moment.I would have waited for you but I'm on a tight schedule."Hairdee said."And they were starting to annoy me."

"Son of a..."I muttered under my breath."Ability activate,Wisdom blast!"

That attack knocked Hairdee to the ground whilst Shun went up to help Skyress.

"Never gonna get away with this,Hairdee!"I said.

Suddenly I was stopped by a bright light.

"Who brought a second sun?"I asked.

The crystal barrier broke during that light so I knew what it really was.

"Nice,huh?My Tentaclear's gamma ray nullifies Hairdee's ability thought it might help."Julio said.

"Great to see you,Julio."Komba said.

With Skyress back in the battle the others joined me down below with Hairdee pulling the invisible trick again.

"It amazes me how you think you can defeat me."Hairdee said.

"This dude really irritates me,I've had all I can take from that freakzoid."Julio said."Ability activate,gamma ray!"

That gamma ray showed Hairdee again which made it an easy match for us.

"Ability activate,trident triforce blast!"I shouted.

That was my most powerful abilities so that made Hairdee regret underestimating me seeing as he was knocked out so he went off.

"He's gone."I said.

"No,he'll be just needs to recharge himself."Shun replied.

"You sure?"Komba asked.

Hairdee popped out of the ground and started a tornado.

"Whoa,this dude means business."Julio said.

"And I've only just began."Hairdee shouted.

I didn't think I could be much help here so I took off on Zelda to fly back to Dan and the others so I could be more of use.

_I'm on my way..._


	19. Positive and Negative

I don't own anyone from the bakugan battle brawlers apart from Xenia Grounds even though I wish I could!

I'm not gonna write the full details of the bakugan brawls

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:Positive and Negative

I flew back to the tower and Julie,Joe and Billy and Marucho they were watching the battle of Drago and Tigrerra against Centorrior and Druman,Julie was watching it from a city scope until it closed because of money.

The whole city is gone now there's only the brawlers left...Julie was right,the brawlers really were the last defense of the universe.

"Can someone lend me a quarter?"Julie asked.

"Sorry,only have a wooden nickle."Billy answered.

"I only carry plastic with me."Marucho replied.

"And I spent all of my allowence."Joe said.

"All my money is back home."I said.

"Here."Klaus said throwing Julie a quarter.

"What are you doing here?"Julie asked.

"Well I'm looking for Alice."Klaus answered."Have you seen her anywhere?"

"I flew around most of the city with Zelda before coming to the tower and I couldn't find anyone."I answered."Did you see anything,Zelda?"

"No,nothing or no-one Xenia."Zelda answered.

"We haven't seen Alice in two days since her battle with Rabedeer but that's Alice for you,she's here one minute and gone the next."Marucho answered.

"I went back to her grandfather's mansion but she wasn't there either."Klaus said."I hope she's alright maybe we should split up into groups and look for her."

"You seem pretty concerned about her,what's up?"Joe asked hinting that Klaus liked Alice.

"Well if you must know,unlike you Joe I am a gentleman."Klaus answered."See I just wanted to see she made it home alright."

"Marucho,this is Kato,come in."Kato said on baku-pods.

"Why can't we see you?"I asked.

"It's probably a momentary tramission disturbance,it will pass."Kato answered.

"Why did you contact us?"I asked.

"Well,I'm afraid Dan and Runo are in trouble,I can't explain right now but you must help them,there's no time to waste."Kato explained.

I wasn't so sure because something didn't sound right about Kato's voice.

"Well,then lets go."Angelo said."Who's with me?"

"I am but we can't all go in someone has to stay behind to look after Wavern."Marucho replied."She has the infinity core."

"Don't worry...Shun,Komba and Julio have finished their battle and they are right outside the tower."Kato said."I'll call them to go to Dan and Runo's aid right away."

"Bakugan brawl...Zelda stand."I said climbing on her."I'll keep a look out of the tower for any trouble you lot should get going."

Julie,Marucho and Billy decided to go so Joe and me could stay with Wavern but there was nothing happening so I flew back to Joe.

"I have something to tell you it's very important."Wavern said.

"What is it?"Joe asked.

"My species of bakugan are rare we only have a short life span."Wavern answered.

"Sure I know that and Naga knows that as well,that's why he needs you and the infinity core."Joe said.

"He wants that power all for himself."Wavern replied."But I'm getting weaker and weaker with each passing day and Naga is getting closer."

"Don't talk like that."Joe said.

"If that's the problem why not use the infinity core?"I asked."You would feel better."

"The infinity core gives positive light to everyone around would be wasteful to use it on myself."Wavern answered.

"But Wavern you have take of yourself."Joe replied.

Alice walked through the door with Dr Micheal

"I'm very worried about my grandfather,he might turn into Hal-G at any moment,we have to help him!"Alice pleaded."I'm sure the positive power of the infinity core will keep him under control,it's the only chance he has."

"Wait,something is wrong."Wavern said glowing."I can feel the power of the infinity core being pulled to the silent core and that could only mean that my brother Naga is nearby."

Micheal turned back into Hal-G and summoned Naga to the battle destroying part of the tower so the defence was Zelda and Wavern and Naga was too powerful for me on my own so he blew us away when I was close to falling to the ground when Skyress caught me.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you."I said."Sorry for leaving you behind by the way."

"Doesn't matter."Shun replied.

"Shun,what are you doing here?"Hal-G asked.

"I thought you were impersonating Kato."Shun answered."Once I realised that I pretended to be tricked like the others but I wasn't about to let you get with it."

"How did you know?"Hal-G asked.

"Kato has good manners and calls Marucho...Master Marucho."Shun answered."That's where you went wrong."

"I would have went with the others as well but that voice didn't sound right to me."I said.

I went back onto Zelda for a two way battle but our ability cards won't work against Naga so we were left unable to help and Naga's attack knocked all of us out whilst we went falling down.

_If we can't do anything it's all over_


	20. Sanctuary

Managed to get it done today

The last chapters now

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Twenty:Sanctuary

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
What's left of me  
what's left of me now_

I was kinda lost about what happened at first but everything came flashing back at once as I was struggling to get up.

"Shun,wake up."I said.

He wasn't waking up so I knew I had to do something and fast.

"Bakugan brawl...Zelda stand!"I shouted climbing on her."We gotta go to the others."

I saw the others were trapped in a barrier and I know how already.

"You lot should have seen this coming."I said.

"What are you doing here?"Dan asked.

"Believe it or not,wanting your help."I answered."Me and Shun."

"He isn't here?"Dan asked.

"You didn't know?He came back to help me and the others."I answered.

"Shun must have known that this was all a ruse so he went back to help them."Drago said."Now,I'm worried."

"Well..."I paused."Things are worse than you think and they might need me...I'm going back."

By the time I got back I saw Wavern being beaten by Naga and being thrown all over the place until Drago came along...he managed to get Naga away from Wavern but just like me and Shun he wasn't able to defeat Naga.

Wavern came to a conclusion that the only way to beat was to destroy her which I couldn't believe but it was the only way out of this.

"Goodbye,Wavern."I said."But everything happens for a reason."

The reason was to give Drago the infinity core which made him a threat to Naga now and Dan,Drago,Naga and Hal-G were on a platform in the sky where we couldn't access because of a force field and Hal-G just summoned many soliders for Dan and Drago which made defeating Naga 10 times worse.

_With Wavern gone we better know what we're doing_

"That force field must have been created when Vestroia started to erode your human world."Skyress said.

"That must be the reason why humans cannot get closer to the battle."Hydranoid said.

"Isn't there something someone can do?"Preyas asked.

"That's it humans can't help...but bakugan can."Marucho realised.

"Time to end this,Zelda."I said.

"Never want to miss this."Zelda replied.

"Alright,bakugan brawl!"We all shouted throwing them to Dan and Drago.

With our bakugan to help this battle is won.

"Right on,guys."Dan said.

"Hey,Dan you just give us the word...your wish is our command!"Runo shouted.

With our bakugan destroying those paladins it was between Drago and Naga.

"Once you're gone the infinity gone will be all mine!"Naga said.

"The infinity core will never be yours nor mine."Drago replied."It reminds me of the time when I first met Dan and the others then I gained the confidence to take on any oppenent no matter how many many,no matter how small."

"He's right because we're the--"Dan said.

"Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"We all shouted.

"And we're a team."Dan said."Fusion ability activate and the power of all seven abilities will merge together."

"Impossible...the energy...too great...your power combined with the humans is too much for me to handle...must resist...must win."Naga shouted.

"Bakugan!"We all shouted.

With that final blast the battle was over and Naga was gone,the platform moved back down and Dan came running back to us.

"Can't believe it...it's over."I said.

"There's our hero."Julie said.

"Way to go,Dan."Runo said.

appeared from the ground not as Hal-G anymore.

"Grandfather!"Alice shouted."Are you back for good this time?"

"Yes,my dear.I'm back for good I promise."Micheal answered.

"I'm so happy."Alice replied crying.

"And it's all because of you Dan!"Julie shouted hugging Dan.

"It's a little early for celebrations."Drago said.

"What do you mean,Drago?We beat Naga and we got both the infinity core and the silent core back."Dan replied.

"Take a look at the sky."Drago said.

The sky still looked abnormal despite the fact Naga was gone.

"Why is like that still?"I asked.

"The only reason is that Vestroia and the human world are still merging together."Micheal answered.

"What does that mean,Doctor?"Marucho asked.

"It means that when these two worlds have completely fused together they will simply collapse."Micheal explained.

"I thought all we had to do was defeat Naga."Runo said.

"That's true but we must also restore balance to Vestroia."Tigrerra replied.

"And there is only one way to do that,I must return both the silent core and the infinity core."Drago answered.

"Well,that makes sense."Shun replied.

"I guess it's all up to you,Drago."Dan said.

"It is."Drago answered.

"It sounds simple enough just put the cores back where they belong and come back home."Dan replied.

"It's not that simple,is it?"I asked knowing what could happen.

"Drago cannot return."Gorem answered.

"That's because Drago himself will become Vestroia's core."Preyas explained.

"The two worlds are different and never should have collidied."Diablo said.

"The fact that we exist in your world defies the basic laws of nature."Hydranoid said.

"I will become Vestroia's core and the other bakugan will return home with me and we shall never come to the human world again...this is goodbye."Drago answered.

My heart skipped a beat...I couldn't believe it...I just won't believe it.

"No way!"Dan shouted."It can't be true because it bites!"

"It's true."Drago said.

I was stunned into silence...I couldn't say anything.

"All I know is that Dan needs you just like I need my Tigrerra."Runo said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too,I need Gorem...we've become the best friends in the whole world."Julie replied.

"There has to be a way of keeping you here,everything we do is with you and that just can't change.I don't know what I would do without my precious Preyas,Angelo or Diablo."Marucho said with tears rolling down his eyes.

"That is so touching,kiddo."Preyas said.

"But it is what it is."Diablo replied.

Tears were coming down my face from everything happening right in front of me and the fact that I would never see Zelda again.

"This isn't fair."I said with tears still coming down.

"I know...but it will be alright."Zelda replied.

"How do you know that?"I asked.

"Because I know you...you're strong."Zelda answered.

I gave a small smile despite the sadness I felt.

"There's nothing I can do...I'll accept it."I said.

Dan,Runo's and Marucho's parents arrived to comfort their kids which made things easier for all of us.

"Hey, about we take a group picture of everyone?"Runo's Dad asked.

After the pictures all of the brawlers gathered at the park outside the city.

"Well,I guess I should begin my journey home."Drago said opening a portal to Vestroia with the cores.

"I don't think I'm ever going to stop missing you."I said."Just like my Mum...but it does get better."

"Yes,I'll never forget you,Xenia."Zelda replied.

"You're one of closest friends."I said holding back the tears.

"Take care,my friend."Zelda said.

I nodded to reassure her that I'll hold up.

"Okay...this is the last we'll ever brawl ready?"Dan asked.

"Yeah!"We all shouted in agreement.

"Bakugan brawl!"We all shouted for the last time.

With the bakugan gone forever the worlds were seperated now and we saw the blue sky once again.

* * *

Still not finished yet

More coming up!


	21. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

Managed to get it done today

The last chapters now

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:Boyfriend and Girlfriend

We all went back to Marucho's plane in the park because some of the brawlers have to be dropped off home still.I never really thought that so many things can happen to you in a short while before but I managed to live with that.

"Wow,only said goodbye to our bakugan now to each other."I said.

"Yeah,how are you feeling?"Shun asked.

"I've been better,I've been worse."I answered truthfully.

Then I got the guts to say what was really bothering me.

"So where do we stand?"I asked.

"You know where we stand."Shun answered.

"As friends?"I asked.

"More than friends."Shun answered.

We both took each other's hands and walked back towards the plane.

"You two ready to go?"Dan asked.

"Yeah."I answered.

"Too bad we didn't get a lot of time to know you,Xenia."Marucho said.

"Actually,you will."I replied.

"What are you hiding?"Runo asked.

"Well my Dad...he's a traveller and he decided to move here to Wardington city."I answered."So in a few weeks,I'll be here again."

"That's great!"Dan shouted.

"Yeah,it really is."Shun replied.

"Best thing that's happened to me since bakugan."I said."All I have to do is tell my sister."

As we got on the plane we all spent the time talking until we got to our homes again...Shun was the first one to go so after a goodbye kiss from me he was gone then it was back home for me and I was so happy to see my sister again.

"Hi,Xen."Nadia said hugging me.

"Yeah,great to see you."I replied."Tell Dad,I'm all for moving to Wardington!"

"Sure...why are you eager all of a sudden?"Nadia asked.

"Well,I have friends over there and a boyfriend as well."I answered.

"A boyfriend...who?"Nadia asked.

It took a few hours to explain Shun to my 16 year old sister.

"Seems like a nice guy."Nadia said.

"Believe me,he's more than nice."I replied."So when are we going to Wardington?"

"2 weeks because of the flight booking."Nadia answered."Dad's got the place...our old penthouse!"

"Great...can't wait to live there again."I said.

I couldn't stop thinking about that all night so I couldn't sleep at all so when I went downstairs Nadia was sitting there.

"Couldn't sleep either?"I asked.

"No,I just thought about seeing Dad again."Nadia answered.

"True,we haven't seen him in 4 years but I doubt anything has changed."I replied.

"How do you know?"Nadia asked.

"Because Dad love us and he won't change that."I answered.

I was so excited about moving and seeing the others again I hadn't really thought about Dad...that and saving the universe,which reminds me.

"Does Dad know about the bakugan?"I asked.

"It happened all over the world."Nadia answered.

"Don't make me look stupid,you know what I mean."I said.

"Yeah,I told him so there are no secrets."Nadia replied.

I could only picture his face when he heard that his daughter saved the world,it made laugh a little.

"Anyway it can only get better from here."I said.

"Yeah,it only can."Nadia replied.

I was a celebrity at school when they heard about that I helped save the world all the attention was so much that I faked sick for a few days...the real reason was to help my sister pack our stuff into suitcases.

I only lived here for 3 years but there were a lot of memories here still because there have been things happening long before bakugan so it got be a bit emotional.

The next day,my form threw me a goodbye party seeing that it was my day before the flight.I even threw them a goodbye song which really came from the heart.

_**In the years to come  
Will you think about these moments that we shared  
In the years to come  
Are you gonna think it over  
And how we lived each day with no regrets  
Nothing lasts forever though we want it to  
The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you**_

Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cause true love never dies

In a year from now  
Maybe there'll be things we'll wish we'll never said  
In a year from now  
Maybe we'll see each other, stnding on the same street corner though it rains  
Each and every end is always written in the stars  
If only i could stop the World i'd make this last

Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
And its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cause true love never dies

And when you need my arms to run into  
I'll come for you  
Nothing will ever change the way i feel

Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
And its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
Because a true love never dies

_Well maybe it hurts but I'll be forgotten...I hope_


	22. A Night to Remember

The last chapter now

A sequal will be up as soon as I can do it

Glad you liked this story

The song used in the last chapter is "Say Goodbye."by S Club

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:A Night to Remember

I've moved to Wardington now and after hours of unpacking I finally managed to get my old room back to normal,I have missed my penthouse so much the last four years.

I decided to throw a party this week seeing that school hasn't started yet for me I have a week left and I decided to throw a party for celebration and because when this party is happening it's parent and sister free!My Dad is working late and my sister is staying at a friend's for the night so I can a throw a party and clean up without them knowing...and it's obvious who I'm inviting but the planning will be a pain.

The first day I had to spend on my computer downloading music on my Ipod and on CD's so I can play them...they were mainly music for dancing,chatting and romance seeing that some people have boyfriends.

The second day I had to do food shopping and getting drinks such as mini chocolate cakes,crisps,ice creams(all flavours),cookies and I had to make sundaes as well with buying every drink I could find.

The third day I had to buy the lights for the party seeing that it's at night and I went with those white lights that glowed like the sun and looked like christmas lights and I had to buy a new stereo with my Dad's money.

The fourth day I had to decide what to wear and everything in my closet was rather small now so I had to spend all afternoon clothes shopping and I finally decided on a black-gold top with black jeans and black fingerless long gloves and silver rings and earrings as well which cost me most of my money with my black hair loose

The fifth day I mainly relaxed because if I did anymore I would die.

Now it's the day of the party and I had to set up everything and get changed so this party better be good,I told Marucho to pick up Julie and Alice for me and everyone else lives in or near Wardington...the door bell went off.

"Here we go."I whispered before I answered the door."Hi,guys!"

"Hi,Xenia."Runo said."You live here?"

I looked at the penthouse,I could see the big deal because the house was huge.

"Yeah,but I think Marucho's place is more impressive."I answered."Come with me."

"Whoa,look at this stuff."Dan said.

"I spent most of the week shopping for this party."I replied."So help yourself to anything."

My dad will kill me if he finds out about this party door bell went off again.

"Hi."I said opening the door.

"Xenia,so great to see you again."Julie said hugging me.

"You too."I said."Come in."

"I thought you only moved in a few days ago."Marucho said."It's looks liked you've lived here for ages."

"Well,I did live here 4 years ago and my family spent the first two days painting this house and moving our stuff in."I explained.

I turned the stereo on now so it could pump up this party.

"Oh,I love these songs."Julie shouted.

Alice and Marucho were looking around the penthouse whilst Julie was dancing like mad and Runo and Dan were talking on the couch.I went outside with Shun seeing that dancing not our thing.

"I haven't had a great night like this in ages."I said looking at the stars."You know when I was a kid..whenever I missed someone I always looked at the night sky to think and it makes feel that person is looking at the same sky like you."

"Who did you miss?"Shun asked.

"Apart from my Mum at the time...it would be you."I answered."I mean,people like you...you don't meet everyday."

"Really?"Shun asked.

"Yeah,I mean...hello!"I answered laughing at the end."Still I never thought I'd see you again at the time,sure I met lots of new people but no-one like you."

I heard "Never had a Dream come true."on the stereo

**_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know_**

**_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_**

**_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_**

**_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
_**

"Weird,that is exactly how I feel about you."I admitted.

We started kissing after that and I think this has to be the greatest night of my life.

**_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_**

"I really hope we can be together forever."I said.

**_

* * *

_**

Song is by S Club 7

End of story

Sequal as soon as possible.


End file.
